Boys R Us
by onedeefan
Summary: HEY! THIS IS My first fanfiction...this story takes place after LISI'S P.S. I Loathe You...so if you havent read that one yet...dont read this...read that first then this
1. Introductions

Boys "R" Us

A/N I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!!!! THEY BELONG TO LISI HARRISON AN AH-MAZING AUTHOR!!!

**This takes place after P.S. I Loathe You…enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Exfriends Forever?**

**Massie Block: **After losing all of her friends, and her (almost) boyfriend, she is on the search. For a new boyfriend…and a new clique. At least she still has Claire! But what will happen when her old friends are trying to be on top and bump her down…and steal Claire?? Will Massie lose her status and her only friend (at the moment) forever? Or will she show them who still runs the school and gain back her friends, boyfriend, and her alphaness?

**Claire Lyons:** Totally in love with her ah-mazing times ten boyfriend Cam Fisher. But, what happens when her friends fight tears them apart? Will she stay true to all? Or will she have to pick between Massie and Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan?

**Alicia Rivera: **Ugh, out of the PC ah-gain! What will happen when BFF Claire is still friends with Massie? Doesn't anyone realize Massie is over and Alicia is in? There is only one way to prove she is the Alpha now. At least she isn't boyfriendless!

**Dylan Marvil:** Has Derrick all to herself, and still has all her friends minus one. What happens when her ah-mazing boyfriend starts feeling bad for his ex? What will happen when the cliques get into a fight? Will they all be friends again? Or will they be exfriends forever? Will Dylan get to keep her ah-mazing boyfriend? Or will it be all gone in one day?

**Kristen Gregory: **With BFF Layne Abeley, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons her life is perfect right? WRONG! Her life could nawt get worse. She is supposed to be helping Layne get Dempsey, who apparently likes her, she likes him, but has a boyfriend, Dune, who wants to lip kiss her! Kristen lost her Alpha Massie and misses her soo much! What will happen? Will Kristen become friends with Massie again? Will the Clique reunite? Will Kristen dump Dune and keep Dempsey for herself, and also lose Layne?

**The Clique….The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in!**

**A/N okay here is the introduction….i have chapter one done…so if you want me to post it you need to R&R I want atleast 5 reviews before I post it so…REVIEW!!**

**Xoxo**

**Twilightxaddictt**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!!! I'm back!! Here is Chapter 1. Okay so I don't own the clique you know that already…and the flashback is the last page of P.S. I Loathe You. So I am gonna put that and then I will write moi's part of the story. So I don't own the Flashback either!!!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Twilightxaddictt

Flashback…

_What are you doing?" asked Claire._

"_Removing the hold on myself" Massie lifted her arms like the wings of a phoenix and shot down to the bottom of the pool. Everything was silent except for the muted grumble of the pool filter and her bubble-filled vow to "move on" and "start fresh". _

_After all, she'd be picking a new Clique on Monday._

_Current State of the Union_

_**In Out**_

_Lycra Elastic Waistbands_

_Lyons Lemmings_

_New Beginnings Old Friends_

_End of flashback…._

The Block Estate

**Massie's room**

**Saturday, October 9****th**

**9:00 AM**

After everything that happened in the past two weeks Massie was so happy to still have Claire. She was there, and sure she had a boyfriend and Massie didn't, and sure Claire sometimes wasn't there because she was with her ah-mazing boyfriend, but that's okay right? Yes, that is okay. Because, when Massie needed Claire, she was there. Sure, Massie feels betrayed by her old friends, but she doesn't deserve them right? Right. They betrayed her. She needs nicer, more trustworthy friends, and that is why her BFF, Claire Lyons, is the only person who slept over her house last night. She let the hold off of Derrington, and yes she is mad about that. She let the hold off of Dylan, who clearly wanted to be dumped. She let the hold off of herself. She no longer needed to be in control. She could let someone else be the Alpha, and that was okay right? WRONG!! Did people honestly believe that Massie Block would no longer be in control? Puh-lease! No. Massie would get a new clique. And Claire would be her Beta. Yes, this will work. Her new clique will sit at Table 18 with Claire and her. And Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan will be crying for her affection back. And she wont take it. But wait…Isn't Claire still friends with all of them? Crap….What if they think Claire is still their BFFs? What if Claire chooses them over her? What if-

"Morning Big Ears," said Claire. Massie silently laughed at their old joke.

"Same goes Big Nose!"

"So, how are you? Massie I am nawt an idiot. Last night there was something seriously wrong and I want you to tell me. Why weren't the other girls there? Why haven't we tawlked to them?" Claire seemed genuinely concerned. Yep, she would pick Massie.

"Okay….maybe you are right…."

"Maybe?"

"Okay you are right. I am so upset with everyone Kuh-laire! You don't get it. But just so you do, we will be picking new friends on Monday, and they will be the Pretty Committee with us. No more MAKDC, its gonna be all new people. I said I was letting the hold off myself. And what I meant was, I was letting the hold off of those friends. My true friend, you, never betrayed me. You never lied, or left me. You never went behind my back like the others did. Claire, you are my only BFF at the moment, and ILY! Okay? So…..yea that's what happened….I cant go into detail but I will tell you one, minor detail."

"And that is…."

"You know how Derrick has been seeing a girl recently?"

"Yea…."

"Its Dylan!"

"WHAT? NO WAY?!?!?"

"Yep, so that's why I cant be friends with Dyl anymore. If she told me, yes I would have been mad, but she wouldn't have been cheating on me."

"Ehhmagawd!! I can't believe that. It's insane! Outrageous! How did Dylan get _Derrick_? Whoa! Wait. Did you just call him Derrick?? I thought you called him Derrington?"

"Well….apparently he doesn't like Derrington..so…Ill respect that. Now no more chatter, get dressed we are going to the mall. I need to do some stress shopping."

"Okay, but we will continue talking in the car." Claire replied. Massie a little shocked because she didn't say it as a question, but as a demand.

"Sure whatever. Ill have Inez bring us up breakfast while we are getting dressed. Go take a shower."

"Really? You are letting me use your shower?"

"Sure, why not? We need to start fresh Kuh-laire. We will be out all day you will sleep over again, and the same routine tomorrow, only you won't sleep over. Okay?"

"Uhm, yea, but Massie have you forgotten something?"

"What?"

"I'm poor. I can't afford much…."

"Puh-lease ill pay."

"Really?"

"Given. Now get in the shower." Claire scurried away. _Well at least I am still her alpha._ Massie thought. "Inez?" Massie said into the little white box.

"Yes Ms. Block?"

"Could you bring up some breakfast for Claire and me? Aysapp"

"Just you and Claire?"

"Oui."

"Of course."

Massie heard the shower start, so she knew that Claire was in it. _Time to become a new me. _She thought. She was so nervous about Monday. _What if they decide to sit at Table 18 still? What if everyone will worship them and nawt me? What will happen to the school if I am nawt in charge? What will happen to me if I am nawt in charge?_ All of these "scary" thoughts went through Massie's head that she didn't even notice when the shower stopped.

"Hey, what should I wear?"

"AH! Ehhmagawd Claire you scared me!"

"Oh sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No, no. Uhm… look in my closet for something."

"Okay"

"I'm gonna get in the shower…If Inez comes up with breakfast tell her to call Isaac and have him meet us in the driveway at 11 AM sharp."

"Kay."

"Oh, and whatever you pick out…ill make better."

Claire heard the shower start. She was afraid for Massie. Massie was going insane!

_Black dress, with the tights underneath _Claire's phone started ringing Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3_. _Uh-oh, it was Leesh.

"Hullo?" Claire answered.

"Hey wanna go to the mall with the girls minus Massie?"

"Uhm, I kind of have plans, maybe next weekend."

"With who? Don't tell me Massie."

"Kind of…"

"Claire are you talking to me?" She heard Massie call from the bathroom.

"No, bean!" Claire called back.

"Kuh-laire!' Alicia yelled into the phone. "We are no longer friends with her. We are going to the mall, I guess next weekend now. Ugh see you Monday! Table 18!"

Before Claire could utter another word to her, the line went dead. _Uh-oh…they are both gonna be at Table 18. Well this sucks _she thought.

The Westchester Mall

**Aveda Lifestyle Store**

**Saturday October 9****th**

**11:30 AM**

"Claire how does this one smell?" Massie asked Claire. They just arrived at the mall, and stole two carts from Dick's Sporting Goods, so they can buy more. Now they were at Aveda and Massie was picking up every bottle and asking Claire which one smelled the best.

"Why don't you just buy the one you always buy?"

"Because Kuh-laire, I need a change. I am a new me! So I think I am going to get…Smooth Fusion. It was voted best of 2008, and I am the best."

"Okay, are you going to get all of the matching products to go with it?"

"Ahb-viously."

"Okay then can hit Club Monaco?"

"Sure. And don't worry Claire wherever we don't go today we will go tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Claire said with fake enthusiasm.

"Haha. Okay I have everything I need from here. TO CLUB MONACO!"

The Westchester Mall

**Club Monaco**

**Saturday October 9****th**

**12 PM**

"I like this one" said Claire. She was holding up a very pretty cashmere red V-Neck, with short sleeves. It would actually look good on her.

"Okay, get it in black as well."

"Are you sure? It's kind of expensive…"

"Claire, I can afford anything, grab it in black too…and then lets hit the pants."

"Are you gonna get anything?"

"Yea, pants now lets move!"

"Ohh I love these!" Claire was holding up a pair of white boot cut pants that would go ah-dorbably with her new sweaters. Massie chose an outfit that was on a Manikin. It consisted of a Drew Silk tie neck shirt with Bell Sleeve, a Hallie Collared vest, Lydia Pants, Heather python Print belt, a Sadie cashmere printed scarf, and a Molly leather satchel. It would look ah-mazing on her. Together all of Claire's and her clothes added up to $1062, oh well, they were worth it.

"hahahah!!!" EHHMAGAWD! Is that who Massie thinks it? Are they at the mall too? Will they steel Claire away?

"Massie?!" yep it was them. And they were with…


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I got ah-lot of reviews all ready and I am sooo happy. Also many people have added me to their favorite!! Thanks for that!! Okay so here is Chapter 2!

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Twilightxaddictt**

_Flashback.._

"_hahahah!!!" EHHMAGAWD! Is that who Massie thinks it? Are they at the mall too? Will they steel Claire away?_

"_Massie?!" yep it was them. And they were with…_

Flashback over.

The Westchester

**Club Monaco**

**Saturday October 9****th**

**12:30 PM**

Massie couldn't believe it. They were there? With their boyfriends, and Olivia! Did they think that airhead could replace her? Yea right. Oh my gawd! There was Derrick, and he was wearing shorts again. He looked so cute in them. Massie silently hit herself for thinking that. _Stop it Massie, you are over him. He is with Dylan, and he is immature. You don't need or want him. You want lacrosse boys now._ Massie told herself.

"Massie? Claire? What are you guys doing here?" Alicia asked with a very fake voice.

"Shopping." Massie replied coldly.

"Oh cool, whucha buy?"

"Alicia do you think I read this play?"

"No?"

"Then why you think I follow this act?" Everyone snickered and Claire gave Massie a hi-five. Yep she would pick Massie.

Alicia was mad. Wasn't Claire _her_ friend? Ugh, whatever. She was the alpha now. "Funny" she replied to Massie like nothing was wrong. "What act though? We are still friends right?"

"Opposite actually."

"Oh." Gawd, Massie was making Alicia look like an idiot. How did Massie still act like the alpha all the time?

"Yea so what do you want from me? If nothing I would like to leave and go to Lucky and get new jeans."

"Well actually, we were headed there, but we saw Kuh-laire in here so we decided to say hi."

"Kay, whatever. Lets go Claire." Claire was talking to Dylan in the back of the store. "Claire!" still no response. _Ugh! _Massie thought, _I'm gonna have to go get her. Great._ Massie walked over to where Dylan and Claire were standing, "Uhm Claire, if you don't mind I would really like to leave now."

"Hey Mass." Dylan said.

"Okay, well talk to you later Dyl. But I would really like it if you thought about what I said. Okay?"

"Kay."

The Westchester Mall

**The Food court**

**Saturday October 9****th**

**2:00 PM**

Massie had just gone to Lucky and bought 5 new pairs of jeans. The more she thought about her old friends the more she bought. They were having so much fun without her, it was like they didn't need her. And that made Massie mad. Claire was acting all buddy buddy with them, and that also scared Massie. Ugh, she needed to relax. They were in line at the food court's Ichibon Sushi Station, Claire was picking at her nails. The tension was high, and they haven't talked since they left Club Monaco. After they got their sushi, they went to a table.

"Okay, so I have decided to still be friends with Kristen. I know, she probably wants to nawt be friends with me, but whatevs. I'll invite her to sit with us on Monday."

"Okay?"

"Actually I'll ask her now." Massie took out her iPhone 3G to text Kristen.

**Massie: **Hey, K, I believe we are still friends, so Isaac will pick you up Monday and you can sit w/ Claire and me at Table 18. Kay?

**Kristen:** uhm…okay. But, wait. Arent the other gurls sitting Table 18?

**Massie:** No! That's _my _table. Duh. Okay so I'll be at your house on Monday. 7:45 AM

**Kristen:** What about the others?

**Massie:** Just you, Claire and me. We are nawt hanging with the others. So, I'll see you on Monday.

**Kristen: **Kay, where are you guys?

**Massie:** food court. ?

**Kristen:** okay, well we are all headed there now. And I need to tell you something.

**Massie: **oh, well Claire and I are leaving now, but you can tell me on Monday. ILY

**Kristen:** ILY u 2

"Done, done and done."

"Are we going to pick the others up on Monday as well?"

"No. And did you know they were planning on sitting at Table 18?! Gawd who do they think they are?" Massie said this with confidence, but this was exactly what she was afraid of. They were at war, the queen just declared it.

The Block Estate

**Massie's room**

**Monday October 11****th**

**7:30 AM**

"Massie come on! Isaac is waiting for you!" Kendra Block yelled at her daughter through the little white box. Massie was wearing the new outfit she bought at Club Monaco on Saturday and she looked ah-mazing. She swiped a layer of Pina Colada Glossip Girl on her lips and headed out to meet Isaac.

"By mom, I love you!" Massie shouted to her mother before she slammed the door. When Massie got to the car, Claire was already in there wearing her new Club Monaco outfit as well. And she also looked ah-mazing.

I party like a rock star

_Look like movie star_

Play like an all-star

Massie's phone started wringing Go Girl by Pitbull. "Ughh," she moaned.

"What?" Claire asked.

"It's Alicia," the phone started the ring over again.

I party like a rock star

_Look like a movie star_

_Play like an all-star_

F-

"Hello?" Massie answered before the last line.

"Hey are you coming? Or should I have Dean drive me?"

"Alicia why would we be picking you up?"

"Well… you are picking up Kris."

"And are you Kris?"

"No."

"Then have Dean drive you." Massie hung up after that. Who did Alicia think she is? "She thought I was going to drive her!"

"Haha." Claire laughed fakely.

"Claire. I know you still want to be their friend. But, we are nawt. We can't okay."

"Why. I understand why with Dylan. But why nawt Alicia?"

"Ugh, because you know how I accidentally knocked down Dempsey?"

"Yea.."

"And everyone called me the Curse?"

"Yea…"

"Okay well, the whole time I was in charge of the Socc-Hers Alicia wanted to be in charge because she was a 'better choreographer'." Massie made air quotes with her fingers when she said better choreographer.

"Okay? So what?"

"Well after they called me the Curse, Alicia took the Socc-Hers and decided to make her own group with them. And be the leader and nawt even telling me. So she went behind my back. AH-GAIN!" Massie finished this line as they pulled up in front of the Brickview Apartment building.

"Hey!" Kristen yelled.

"Hey…" Massie was shocked. Kristen was in an ah-dorable outfit. That her parents would totally disprove of. She was wearing an Ultra Mini from Abrecrombie and Fitch, leggings, a pair of brown Uggs, and a black Cami underneath of a purple v-neck long sleeve shirt. "Kris…"

"Oh I know! The outfit. My parents had to go to work early today so…"

"9.5"

"Thanks! You are soo a ten, and Claire you are a 9.5 as well."

"I know. Okay so we are almost at BOCD. When we get there, we will be walking to Circus by Brittany Spears **(A/N I know she is a whore, but I 3 that song.) **Oh and Claire, you are nawt a 9.5"

"I'm nawt?"

"No my Beta needs to be higher, and I decide the rating. You are a 9.8."

"BETA?!?" Claire was so happy.

"Uhm, yea!"

"Thanks Mass."

"No problem, okay here we are, when we get out of the car line up, and then after my count awff we will start walking to the corus. Ah-five, six, ah-five six, sevuhn, eight" And they began humming to lyrics to them selves.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

The second the three of them walked through the doors, all eyes were on them. People whispering about what happened with them, all of the drama about everything that happened on Friday, all of the gossip and lies. All about the famous Massie Block. The way she liked it; the center of attention.

BOCD

**Green Café; Table 18**

**Monday October 11****th**

8:00 AMClaire was so afraid of what might happen when the other girls show up and try to sit at Table 18. What will Massie do to them? When they got to their table, they entered Gossip Position. Claire thought it felt weird without all 5 of them, but whatever.

"Okay girls," Massie began, "We need to keep our Alphaness."

"Okay, wait Massie I need to tell you something!" Kristen said. She sounded like it was really important.

"Okay… What is it Kris?"

"You know how I was trying to help you _and_ Layne get Dempsey?"

"Yes"

"Well, when I asked him which he would prefer… he said…"

"HE SAID LAYNE DIDN'T HE?!" Whoa wait, Claire was confused since when did Kristen help Layne Abeley?

"Well, no. He didn't pick either of you…"

"Who did he pick?"

"Me" Kristen mumbled so low that Claire could hardly hear her.

"WHAT?!"

"Massie calm down! I need you advice here. If you are truly my friend you will help me. I think I like her as well…"

"Ehhmagawd! I can't believe this. Great, so I really did loose my almost boyfriend. Okay, well Kristen I happy you were honest with me, so I guess I can give you some advice."

"Thanks Mass, okay, so Dune still thinks I love him, but I don't think I do."

"Hmm…this is a tough one… Claire any suggestions?"

"I'm nawt sure. Sounds like you should break up with Dune. You need to be honest with him. And I want to know when you became friends with Layne! And well, also you have to tell Layne what happened as well."

"Thanks Claire! And well, Layne has been my secret BFF for a while. But now Massie knows and is okay with it right?"

"Right. Now-"

"Why are you sitting here?" Alicia said fiercely.

"It's MY table that's why."

"This table belongs to the Pretty Committee. Kristen and Claire are here, and they are the Pretty Committee so that is why we are here, now you need to leave because you are no longer part of the Pretty Committee."

"Uhm, Alicia are you a bad Kelly Clarkson song?"

"No"

"Then Walk Away!" Everyone snickered at Massie's ah-mazing comeback.

"No you!" Alicia was fighting back, and this is what everyone was afraid of, especially Claire and Massie: War of the Cliques with Claire and Kris in the middle.

**OMG soo long it was 5 pages on Word...so Review =]**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone……Okay so I have been getting ah-lot of reviews…and people are favoring my story! YAY so on with the next chapter….**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE**

**Green Café**

**Table 18**

**Monday October 11****th**

**8:30 AM**

Alicia was so mad that Massie still acted like an Alpha even though she was done right? Wait, was she done? People did call her the Curse, right? All of these thoughts went through Alicia's head. She was so worried. She just assumed that since Massie was over, she would become head. She thought Massie was over because apparently she let the hold off of Derrick and Dylan. But, maybe she was just going to make a new clique. What if she does keep her spot? How can she when her group is only her and a bunch of B-Listers? How did Massie do it? Alicia didn't want to fight with her best friend but Massie had ruined the cheerleading squad. Why couldn't she just let Alicia be the choreographer? Why did she always need to be on top?

"Alicia why do you always try to steel my spot? You are always trying to become the alpha! You went behind _my _back and made a your own cheerleading squad. _Re-mem-ber?_" Massie sounded pissed and bored at the same time.

"Yes I remember Massie. But I don't understand why you couldn't just let me be the choreographer. You could still have been head cheerleader, but why couldn't someone else come up with the routines?"

"Because it was MY squad!"

_BRINGG_! Alicia was so relieved when the bell rang, because she had no idea what to say next. Massie always wins.

**BOCD **

**Math Class**

**Monday October 11****th**

**11:30 AM**

Claire sat in her Algebra class reviewing everything that had happened earlier that morning. She had finished her test, and made it look like she was reading her book, _Breaking Dawn_, even though she wasn't. She had already read that like 4 times. She was thinking about how Alicia tried to be Massie, again. She was thinking about how Kristen and she were caught in the middle of the fight, and she was thinking about Cam. Cam was a good thing to concentrate on at the moment. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell a soul. She decided she would text cam and ask him what he thought of the situation.

**Claire:** Hey, whats up!?

**Cam:** Nothing…math…wbu?

**Claire:** same…there was a fight this morning and I am pretty sure it will be continuing at lunch…

**Cam:** what happened?

**Claire:** well, Dylan and Massie aren't friends anymore because of Derrick, Alicia thought Massie was done, so she tried to take her spot, Alicia thinks Kristen and I are still her friends, and we are, but she doesn't want us friends w/ Massie. And Massie thinks Kris and I are friends w/ her, and we are, but she doesn't want us friends with Alicia or Dylan.

**Cam:** wow… okay… well lets start with the Massie and Derrick and Dylan problem…

**Claire:** okay…what about it…

**Cam:** well why are they fighting over him? And why does Massie care, I thought she was going out with that actor dude.

**Claire: **Dempsey? No…and well okay Dylan started seeing Derrick behind Massie's back, and Massie was pissed because she still had a "hold" on him. Then Dylan told Massie and Massie was pissed and let the "hold" off of both of them.

**Cam:** DYLAN IS THE GIRL DERRICK HAS BEEN SEEING?!

**Claire: **u didn't know?

**Cam: **No he wouldn't tell us… okay well that explains a lot. Now what about Alicia…why would Massie lose her spot?

**Claire:** because people are calling her the curse…

**Cam:** oh because of cheerleading…that's dumb.

**Claire:** girls can be dumb…

**Cam: **yeah…okay now Alicia wants you to be friends w/ her but not Massie?

**Claire:** right

**Cam:** and Massie wants you to be friends w/ her but not Alicia?

**Claire:** correct again…

**Cam: **wow I don't know what to say.. okay well the bell is about to ring, I tell you what me and the Boyz will sneak over and talk with you guys okay?

**Claire:** kay see you soon!

**Cam: **luv u!

**Claire:** luv u too!

Claire put her phone away after that. She always felt better after talking with Cam. Now she had to send an urgent text to the rest of the PC telling them that the Boyz were coming at lunch.

**Claire: **BOYZ SNEAKING OVER LUNCH!

Massie read that text over and over again…Derrick and the Boyz, at lunch, with them???? Great, just what she needed…

**Green Café**

**Table 18**

**Monday**

**Noon**

Massie sat there with Kristen and Claire, waiting for the guys to come. She was so nervous about Derrick coming. She hadn't seen him since Saturday and she didn't even get to talk to him. How could she be crushing on him again? Was it because she knew she couldn't have him? Yea, maybe that was it. Also, she now knew it was going to work with Dempsey, oh well, his loss.

"Hey guys." Dylan walked up to the table and sat down.

"Dyl what are you doing here?"

"I got a text from Claire saying the Boyz were coming so.."

"KUH-LAIRE?! You told everyone?"

"Well yea…"

"ugh!"

"Ohh! Here they are!" when Claire said that, Massie's heart started racing. She hasn't gotten like that since she started going out with Derrick. That's it. She needed to make him jealous, and she had the best idea on how to do it.

**hope you enjoyed it!!! i have another chapter done...so if you want me to upload it.....REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone….okay so this next chapter will be the guys' point of view. Like Derrick and Chris Plovert…and then it will switch over to the girls again…ENJOY!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxo **

**Twilightxaddictt**

**Green Café**

**Table 18**

**Monday October 11****th**

**12:10**

Derrick was wondering why the girls were fighting. He heard they had this huge fight that morning. He hated being in the trailers, he missed all the DRAMA! When he and his "Boyz" walked into the café he saw Massie, and the rest of the Pretty Committee. Dylan was standing, and Alicia was walking toward them. Derrick looked at his girlfriend; Dylan. Sure he liked her, but maybe Kemp and Plovert were right. Maybe she was too much like a boy. Then there was Massie. So beautiful, and down to earth when she wasn't in school. He brought out the best in her, and she brought out the best in him. They were a perfect match, and he actually missed her. When Derrick looked over at Massie he got into a trance, and didn't even notice when he stopped walking and the rest of the guys kept walking. Massie was whispering to Claire, and Alicia was at the table now.

"DUDE!" Josh yelled. When derrick looked up, he noticed that the guys were at Table 18 waiting for him. "U comin?"

Derrick ran to the table then. When he got there he realized why he was dating Dylan; to get Massie jealous. And if that wasn't the reason before, it was now. When he arrived Dylan gave him a hug, and he saw Massie wince. Yep, it was working. He decided to give Dylan a kiss as well.

"Ugh!" Massie groaned.

"Massie, if you cant handle this, does that mean you are nawt over him?"

"Dylan, I am sooo over him. I let the hold off of him, re-mem-ber? Speaking of letting the hold awff, didn't I let it awff of you as well?"  
"Yes?"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Mass, don't be that way." Derrick whined.

"Yea mass, don't be that way," Alicia said, in between kisses with Josh.

"Derrick shut up, and Alicia come up with your own lines! Gawd you are such a beta!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are a copy cat, and will never be able to come up with your own sayings, or come backs, you will always need help with that. Just like you trying to steal _my_ cheerleading squad was a joke, and you trying to steal _my _spot, it's hilarious actually."

Now Derrick was confused, he knew why Massie and Dylan were no longer friends, but Massie and Alicia?? Weird…"Why are you all fighting" he whispered to Dylan.

"Because, Leesh went behind Massie's back, and Mass and I aren't friends anymore because of you." She whisper answered.

"Girls…" he muttered shaking his head.

Chris Plovert was the most confused of all. First of all, why did Dylan and Derrick just hug and kiss? Is Dylan the girl Derrick has been talking about? No way! Derrick knew how much Chris missed Dylan. He knew how much he wanted her back. No, he must be doing it to make Massie jealous. _THAT'S IT!_ Chris thought. _I can make Dylan jealous by going out with Massie!_ At that very moment Massie started acting all flirtatious with Chris.

"Hey Chris, why don't you sit down?" Massie said, and pulled a chair out for him. Chris was confused and happy at the same time. He wanted to make Dylan jealous, and well he could tell Massie was trying to make Derrick jealous, so he decided to go along with it.

"Thanks Mass, so what's up? I'm so excited about leaving the trailers next week! We will get to be here with you guys again!"

"I know I soo totally excited!" Massie said enthusiastically, Chris could tell she was trying to make Derrick jealous because she kept glancing over at him, and he looked so pissed. Chris looked over at Dylan who also looked a little mad, maybe his plan was working…

"So Massie, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow after school?" After Chris asked that, everyone at table 18 stopped talking. Cam and Claire stopped giggling, josh and Alicia stopped giving each other Eskimo kisses, and Dylan and Derrick both looked hurt and pissed at the same time.

"Like on a date?" Massie replied.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Sure, sounds great! I'll call you tonight!" Massie said that to Chris, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she stood up, and the bell rang. Right before Massie completely left with Claire and Kristen at both her sides, she took one last glance at Derrick, who looked more pained than Michelle on cycle 4 of America's Next Top Model when she had that flesh eating virus. Massie hated doing that to him, but hey, OJ (Operation Jealousy) hurt, and he should know that.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**Monday**

**8:30 PM**

Massie was lying on her bed thinking about everything that happened that day. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Plovert tomorrow, and she couldn't believe that Alicia thought she could take over. But she felt so bad about Derrick. She didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to make him jealous. She was so confused on why he looked so upset though. Didn't he like Dylan? Or was that just a cover? Massie's head was pounding with all of these questions that she decided some sleep would do her some good. Right before she went to sleep, she planned out her date. She would take Plovert in her car, and then she would tell him why they were going on that date. She had to be honest with him, and hopefully he would understand. Chris was a private guy and maybe he would understand, and nawt tell anyone. She hoped.

**Range Rover**

**Back seat**

**Tuesday October 12****th**** 2008**

**3:30 PM**

Chris and Massie were sitting in the back of the Range Rover, and Massie was ready to tell Chris why she was on this date. She hoped she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Chris I need to tell you something," she said.

"Okay, what's up?" he was so nice, and she felt so bad about this, but she loved Derrick, and Chris should know that.

"There is a reason I am on this date."

"Same, I need to tell you something too."

"Really? You first!" maybe he wanted to make someone jealous as well.

"Okay, well I asked you out to make Dylan jealous. I am so sorry I did that it wasn't fair of me. I feel bad, but I miss her so much and seeing her with Derrick, hurts."

"Ehhmagawd! I said yes to you to make Derrick jealous!"

"Really?"

"yes!" Massie was relieved. Then a brilliant plan came into her head. "Chris, what if we worked together and broke those two apart. Like we make them so jealous, they miss us."

"That is brilliant! I knew I was friends with you for a reason!"

"Wow thanks! Haha, just kidding. Okay so Isaac change of plans, go home!"

"Yes Ms. Block."

"Chris, we have some work to do."

**hope you liked it!! also i am changing my username to Derrick and Edward Lover**

**so if you see that...it's this story!!**

**REVIEW 5 reviews and ill put up the next chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm back!! Okay so I realized that I forgot to put Alicia's announcement in the last chapter. So I am going to put the announcement she was supposed to say in the last chapter in this chapter. I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!!!!!!

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**BOCD (Green Café)**

**Wednesday **

**October 13****th**

**12:00 PM**

Massie was ready to put the plan into action. Chris was going to convince the Boyz to come into the café at lunch again after Alicia's announcements. Everyone already knew what she was going to say, but apparently she needed to say it anyway. Massie was pissed at Dylan and Alicia still, but they insisted on sitting at Table 18 because of Claire and Kristen.

_Hey BOCD, Alicia Rivera here with your lunch time announcements. As you all know next week is the end of the semester, which means our overflow buddies will be back in the Main Building and new people will be in the trailers. We will be having ah-nother locker challenge on Friday so start planning if you want to go there. There is a sign up sheet outside Principal Burns's office. This has been Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!_

When Alicia finished talking, Massie's hands got clammy. The "Boyz" as they called themselves, would be there in less than five minutes. She would have to pretend to like Plovert…EW!

"Yay!" she heard Claire yell.

"What Kuh-laire?"

"The boys are here again! Look!" When Massie looked she saw them all filing into the room. Derrick was wearing shorts again, which would make it very hard to concentrate on the plan. When Chris walked in, he winked at Massie and she smirked back in a flirtatious way. Derrick was the first to the table, and the first thing he did was kiss Dylan. _EW!_ Massie thought. Josh was there next, then cam, Kemp, and finally Chris.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Massie said back and then she hugged him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both Derrick and Dylan wince. _Perfect_. Then Massie felt her phone vibrate.

**Claire: wat r u doing????**

**Massie: wat do u mean?**

**Claire: okay what I am going to say has to score me major GPs.**

**Massie: okay faire, just spill!!**

**Claire: okay so I was talking to Dylan and she is pissed at you for going on a date w/ Plovert because he is **_**her**_** ex.**

**Massie: OMG! But she thinks going out with my ex is okay?**

**Claire: yeah I gues… do I get my points?**

**Massie: 20 GPs awarded to Claire!**

**Claire: YAY! Wat r u gonna do about Dylan?**

**Massie: IDK but she is more D2M than Gap Clothes!**

**Claire: LOL!**

When Claire said that Massie shot her a look, and rolled her eyes. Then Claire looked at Dylan.

"So what's up in the MB?" Derrick asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Massie replied nicely.

"Me, ahb-viously!" Dylan snapped back at Massie.

"Actually Dyl, I was talking to Massie…"

"Oh…" Dylan said really pissed

"Well you guys will know all the DRAMA in two weeks when you get here! Ehhmagawd! Chris! I am so excited about that! I wonder if we will have any classes together…"

"Well we got our schedules, lets compare!" Kemp said. Massie was shocked, that was the first thing she has heard him said that wasn't perverted in over a month.

"Well the bell is about to ring, but why don't we all meet at Slice of Heaven after school to compare?" Derrick asked.

"Uhm, dude?" Chris said.

"Yeah?"

"We have soccer after school…"

"Oh right… after soccer than."

"Sounds great!" Massie said just as the bell rang.

Massie: Isaac will take all of us

**Alicia: kay…**

**Dylan: K…**

**Kristen: okie dokie**

**Claire: L**

**Claire: oops, I meant K **

Massie laughed when she read that, then she rolled her eyes.

**Slice of Heaven Pizzeria**

**Wednesday October 13****th**** 2008**

**4:30**

Alicia could nawt believe she Dylan, Massie, Claire, and Kristen all just rode in the Range Rover ah-gain. It has been almost a full week since they rode together, and the whole way Massie and Dylan were giving each other dirty looks. Alicia liked being in the Range Rover again though, because she missed the PC, and being on top even if she was always the Beta. Right now the PC consisted of just Massie, Claire, and Kristen, and they were the "It" girls. Alicia and Dylan just looked like wannabes, and Alicia hated it. She missed the PC and everything that went with it. Now they were sitting in a booth at a pizza place comparing schedules.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Josh asked with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

"Compare schedules? How are we going to do this, because all of us girls know which classes we are in, and who we share them with. And since the schedules are the same for everyday of the week…"

"I know," Massie started, "I will read what I have first period, then whoever else has that will raise their hand as well and so on. I will also mark who is in my classes." She then turned to the girls and said, "you should all do the same. Also when I am done, Claire will go, then Kristen, Alicia, and finally Dylan.

"Sounds good to me," Chris said, Massie giggled.

"Okay, so first period I have no classes with the girls, and I have Algebra 1. Any of you guys have that?"

"Me." Derrick said raising his hand.

"Great." Massie said sarcastically, but really her heart was fluttering! "second I have history with Mr. Myner. Claire and I share this period, anyone else?"

Cam and Derrick both raised their hands, then hi-fived each other.

"Seriously?!" Dylan said, looking beyond pissed.

"Yeah…" Derrick replied looking confused.

Massie knew what classes she had with the PC and ex-PC, but it was weird how she had all classes with Derrick. When everyone was done, Massie had no classes with Chris, but all classes with Derrick, including ESP. In that class she also had Claire and Alicia. Massie had one class with Dylan, Art, which meant Derrick only had one class with Dylan all week (not including lunch which they all shared). Claire and Cam had all classes together, and Kemp had all classes with Kristen. Josh and Alicia were upset because they had only four classes together, and Massie had 1 class with Kemp, and two with Josh. Massie was beyond shocked at the results but did nawt mind because it meant she had every class with Derrick and Art with Dylan and Derrick. Of course Cam and Claire were happy, and Kemp and Kristen didn't care, they were talking about soccer, and Alicia and Josh were basically crying in each other's shoulders, but who cares? Massie felt her phone vibrate.

Chris: Great, no classes together. How is OJ supposed to work now?

**Massie: well, I have all classes w/ Derrick and you have all classes w/ Dylan, except when we have Art, you have Computers. So now we need to do OJ/F**

**Chris: Which is…**

**Massie: Operation Jealousy/ Flirt :)**

**Chris: Sounds good :)**

When Massie looked up she saw Claire looking at her. Then her phone buzzed again.

**Claire: hmmm… are you excited about your classes and who you have them with?**

**Massie: Ew, No! All classes with Derrick and not Chris? :(**

**Claire: mmhmmm..**

_Crap, _Massie thought_ did she know what Chris and she were up to? But then again, Massie could trust Claire, right?_

**Massie: Cum over after Isaac drops everyone off.**

**Claire: K.**

"Hey," Massie heard someone say in her ear. She knew this voice didn't come from anyone at the table, or in the group she was with. When Massie heard this voice, he heart started pounding, and suddenly she felt sad.

**Hey okay, so short chapter I know, but I have this HUGE! History test on Friday that I have to study for, so on Friday I will post a long chapter I promise…don't count on one tomorrow (Thursday)**

**REVIEW!! **

**XOXO**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm here with a new long chapter just like I promised!! I want to say Happy Birthday to Prepgal95! I hope she had an ah-mazing b day!! Okay so on with the chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**Slice of Heaven Pizzeria**

**Wednesday October 13****th**** 2008**

**5:20 PM**

_Flashback…_

"_Hey," Massie heard a voice in her ear, but she knew it wasn't anyone from the group. When she heard this voice her heart started pounding, and suddenly she felt sad._

_End of Flashback…_

Kristen couldn't believe he was here. She was so happy to see him. Her heart fluttered when she saw him. Dempsey Solomon. He looked so cute. Kristen knew she had to pick him. It was ahb-vious now. She had to text Dune ASAP!

**Kristen: Dune, look we need to talk…I'm out w/ my friends and I will be home around 6. Meet me outside my door**.

Dune answered immediately.

**Dune: okay, is everything all right?**

**Kristen: Yeah we just need to talk.**

**Dune: okay, c u soon! Xo luv ya!**

When Kristen read that her heart sank. She couldn't believe she was going to dump him. But, she liked Dempsey now. Kristen felt her phone buzz again…a text from Massie.

**Massie: have talked to Dune yet? B/c Dempsey is free. I just told him I know everything.**

**Kristen: I am dumping Dune after we get home…**

**Massie: Kay…good…cuz Dempsey is gonna ask you out tomorrow.**

**Kristen: ****:) really?….wait! ? is he?**

**Massie: didn't you just see or hear our convo?**

**Kristen: no.**

**Massie: oh…well… he said sorry to me after I told him I know he likes you, and then he grabbed his pizza and told me sorry again and since you were texting some1 he said I will ask her out tomorrow…then he left.**

"oh, okay." Kristen didn't feel like texting anymore.

"Well girls, it's 5:30… we should get going." Massie announced.

"Kay, we will see you guys tomorrow. We will sneek over again." Derrick said. Then Dylan hugged him, and kissed him. Massie hugged Chris goodbye, and cam and Claire were making out/ saying good bye. Alicia and Josh were doing the same as Cam and Claire. Kristen was so nervous about talking to Dune, and for the first time, she regretted being first one dropped off.

**Brickview Appartments**

**Kristen's Apparment**

**Wednesday October 13****th**

**5:55 PM**

Kristen's parents wouldn't be home from work until 7:00 PM. So that gave her one hour to be with Dune. She was so nervous. She didn't want to break his heart, but she knew who she wanted.

"Hey you!" Dune said as Kristen came out of the elevator.

"Hey, Dune, look we need to talk…"

"Okay, but first…" Dune said while walking towards her. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She couldn't believe it! Dune was kissing her. Suddenly she forgot what she wanted to say to him. She just wanted to keep kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips. Kristen couldn't believe that her first kiss turned into a full on make-out sesion in two seconds. Kristen felt guilty for wanting to break up with him, because truthfully she didn't. Dune pulled away, but kept his hands on her hips.

"You wanted to say something?"

"Uhm….I just needed an excuse to see you!"

"Oh you can always see me. I love you Kristen Gregory." When Dune finished that sentence, Kristen pulled his head back to hers and said right before kissing him, "I love you too." Then they kissed. Kristen said that because she did love him. She waited so many long months waiting for him to come home, and now he was, and she almost lost him. She couldn't believe she considered dumping him. She loved him, and he loved her. They continued to kiss for ten more minutes, then Kristen went into her apartment so she could change and start her homework. Kristen wasn't even nervous about saying no to Dempsey, she didn't care. She loved Dune, and could say no to anyone to stay with him.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday October 13****th**

**7:00PM**

"Ugh!!!!" Massie groaned the second she entered her room. Claire followed her.

"What?"

"WHAT?! Like you don't know!"

"I don't!"

"I just had to pretend to be BFFs with the ex-PC! Ugh! It was true torture!"

"Oh… look Massie about that.."

"What kuh-laire?"

"I think you should forgive them…"

"FORGIVE Dylan?!!??!?!!?"

"Okay, maybe nawt Dylan…yet…"

"Okay, well Alicia has to prove that she wants my friendship back…if she can do that, then maybe. But she has to promise to never go behind my back again! And as of right now, you K, and I are the Pretty Committee."

"Okay, and is there something else you want to talk about??"

Massie was so scared when she said that. What if Claire knew about her plan with Chris? She could trust Claire right? Maybe…

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Massie… Chris Plovert? Do you think I am stupid?

"No…"

"Then tell me…are you dating Chris to get Derrick jealous?"

"I will tell you the truth if you pinky promise to never betray me. And never, ever tell anyone!"

" I Pinky promise." Claire said, and then they locked pinkies.

"Okay, you are correct. But, he is dating me to make Dylan jealous, it's a plan we came up with. Smart right?"

"HE STILL LIKES DYL?!"

"Yep, shocking right?"

Uh-huh!"

**"Okay** don't tell anyone!"

"I promise I wont. Okay, well I better go, see you in the morning!"

"Later Big Ears."

"Same Goes Big Nose!"

Massie was happy she had a friend like Claire. She could trust her. She was a true best friend. Massie fell asleep with bean in her lap, thinking about the PC and how she missed Alicia, and if she could get Alicia to become her friend again. Then her thoughts drifted to Derrick, and how they would have every class together in less than two weeks, and with that, Massie had happy dreams that night.

**Range Rover **

**Middle Section**

**Thursday, October 14****th**

**7:45 AM**

Massie was sitting in the car with Claire, and before they got to Kristen's she had some questions. "Okay, so did you talk to Alicia?"

"Oh, yeah I did right after I left your house last night, and she said she would do anything to have your friendship back."

"Oh, GOOD! I miss her, but she needs to prove it, she knows that right?"

"Yep, she does! Oh good we are at Kristen's house, I want to know how it went with Dune!"

"Hey girls!" Kristen said when she got into the car.

"Hey, how did it go with Dune?" Massie asked immediatley.

"Okay, so I didn't break up with him!"

"WHAT?!" Claire was shocked.

"Well, he said he loved me, and I love him too. I just needed to hear that from him. So, yeah, we are still together. And I cant believe I let myself think I liked Dempsey! Jeez, what was I thinking?"

"Oh Gawd I am so glad you decided that! Okay, so this is really good. Because Dempsey is a major loser now!" Massie said enthusiatically. "Oh, and don't forget to bring your bathing suits on Friday to the sleep over."

"Are you going to invite Alicia?" Claire blurted out.

"Ehhmagawd! Are you friends with Leesh again? YAY!"

"KUH LAIRE! No, I am nawt friends with her again…yet. She needs to prove that our friendship means something to her."

"Oh."

"Let's go we are at school. I already looked at you guys and decided Claire you are a 9.3 and Kristen you are a 9.5."

"Yay, lets go! Oh and Mass, you are a 9.9" Claire announced as the Beta. And off they went.

**Block Estate **

**Thursday October 14th**

**7:45 PM**

Massie was laying on her bed thinking about what to do with the Alicia problem. She wanted to be friends with Leesh again, she really did, but she didn't know if she could trust her. Alicia was acting all friendish today, and even texted and called Massie this afternoon, but Massie ignored them. She was still trying to figure out a way to have Alicia prove their friendship meant something. She didn't know what to have her do. Once again, Massie drifted to sleep with her thoughts, and that night she had a great dream about Derrick.

**Range Rover**

**Middle Seat**

**Friday October 15****th**

**7:45 AM**

Massie was in the car with Claire dicussing exactly what they were going to do at the sleep over. Since it was the time of year again, they were going to picking out things to sell at the auction. Then Kristen appeared. Yesterday Dempsey did ask her out, and ahb-viously she said no. he was heart broken, but oh well…who cares? Massie was going to announce at lunch about her second annual Halloween party, she was so excited that Halloween was going to be on a Friday this year. That meant that her party could run later than last year! Yay! She was going to have Landon do the whole thing again, but ahb-viously with a new theme. She was so excited she didn't even realize when they pulled up infront of the school.

"Oh, were here. Okay girls we are walking to Womanizer. You guys know the song. Ready and ah-one ah-two, ah-one, two three four." And then they began humming to themselves and into the school they went with every set of eyes of the three beauties. Massie saw Alicia and Dylan, and ignored them, Alicia was still trying to ask her what she can do and it was giving Massie a migrain! She needed some space. When the PC separated to go to their classes, Massie was actually relieved for once about nawt sharing first period with anyone. And then she remembered that in one week the semester would be over, and that Monday Derrick would be in her class. And she was suddenly happy.

**Green Café**

**Table 18**

**Friday October 15****th**

**12:05 PM**

Alicia just finished her announcements, which meant the "Boyz" would be sneeking over in about 30 seconds. Massie was so excited to announce her party! She would announce it to the group first then, she would send out invites.

"Yay they are here!"

"Jeez Kuh-laire are you going to do that everytime they come? Don't answer that! Oh and PC I don't forget about the sleep over tonight. 6:00 sharp!"

"Whats at 6 sharp?" Derrick asked with his mouth full of his cheeseburger.

"Nothing that involves you!" Massie snapped back. Derrick loved it when she got mean with him. "Okay announcement! I am having my second annual Halloween Party this year! Okay, so once again it will be on Halloween, which is a Friday. Okay? NEW COSTUMES! PC, we need to coordinate! Nawt you Dylan!"

"Wait! But Alicia is in on the 'coordinatin'" Dylan put air quotes around coordinating.

"Maybe…we'll see." Massie replied. _Good, Dylan should be pissed._ Massie thought. Then another great idea popped into her head. If Alicia was in the PC again, Dylan would have no friends A., and B. she would be so mad and jealous! This was great! Massie was brilliant! "Okay, well that's all I have to say about that now. I will talk with the PC tonight about plans at the sleep over."

"Okay, so what is the theme gonna be?"

"Derrick, do you know how to listen?! I don't know yet. I still have to talk with Landon Dorsey. Gawd."

"Oh, well sorry!" Derrick was flirting with Massie and Dylan was pissed. He was hers now! Gawd! Why couldn't Massie be happy with one guy? And what made Dylan more pissed was it's her ex Massie is going out with! Massie could be so ah-nnoying sometimes. But at other times, Dylan missed her. And now Alicia might be back in, and Dylan wouldn't? what the hell was that about? Whatever, Dylan had Derrick and that is all that mattered. At least she thought she had Derrick…

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday October 15****th**

**6:15 PM**

Okay, Massie was happy her PC was there. Claire and Kristen were great friends, and she is happy they are still her friends. Sure the PC is small, but they were still in charge and that is all that mattered.

"Okay girlies, now that you are all here, we can get started."

"Okay, what are we going to do-" Claire was cut off by the door bell. Then someone was coming up the stairs.

"Who the hell is at my house? The whole PC is here. No one else was invited!" Massie yelled. And then the her door swung open, and she couldn't believe who walked in with a sleeping bag in hand.

**Ohhh cliffy!! Okay so I hope you all liked it….nawt one of my best chapters but whatevs, its long. Okay so review I accept all critisim, and nice things. I hope this was long enough…5 pages…. I promise the next chapter will be better than this one.**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	8. Chapter 7

**Where did the time go??? Okay so sorry I haven't updated…here is the new chappie!! I have the next 3 already written…so you need to review to get them posted**

**XOXO**

**Derrick and Edward Lover!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY!!!! THEY BELONG TO LISI HARRISON!!**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday October 15****th**

**6:20PM**

Massie was so confused. Why was Alicia at her house? She was not invited! Wait, then Massie realized what happened at lunch. Alicia thought she was back in. well she wasn't! Yet.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late." Alicia acted like the never stopped being BFFs. Honestly, Alicia wished the never did. She loved Massie like a sister even though they fight.

"Uhm, Alicia, should I call 911?"

"No?" Alicia replied in a question because she was very confused.

"Are you sure? Because I am positive I am looking at an intruder." Then Claire and Kristen laughed and hi-fived her.

"Wait, what do you mean? At lunch today you said-" Alicia said, but was cut off by Massie.

"I said Dylan wasn't invited, and I never said you were!"

"But…you…you said… I thought…"Alicia said on the verge of tears.

"Well, you thought wrong! I said you can only come back in if you do something that proves you want to be my friend, and that I can trust you!"

"I'll do anything! I'll stop being friends with Dylan, break up with Josh. ANYTHING! Mass, I miss you, and I have ah-mazing gossip!"

Massie missed Alicia too and she missed the gossip. "Okay-"

"YAY!!"

"WAIT! That okay was nawt for you to assume you are back in! Leesh we miss you too. But, we can't trust you. We need you to do something totally outrageous so we can trust you and have you back."

"I know." Alicia said, "I can help you steel Derrick from Dylan!"

"I do nawt want to get back with-"

"Mass, I know you enough to know you do nawt like Plovert. You ahb-viously are going out with him to A. get Dylan mad…which I completely understand. And B. to make Derrick jealous."

"PC meeting NOW!" Massie said, "No! Alicia you stay… Kristen and Claire bathroom NOW!" they followed her into the bathroom without another word.

"Okay…what should we do?"

"Wait Mass, is that true?" Kristen asked. Of course Claire already knew the answer. After all she was the beta.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Okay…Mass I think we should let her in. as your beta, I give the best advice. She seemed genuinely upset."

"Okay…But first lets listen in on what she is doing." Alicia was on the phone with Josh. Shocking!

"She *****sniff *might nawt *sniff * let *sneeze * me back in!" Alicia finished off wailing. "Josh I *sniff * need her!...Yes you are good to me...No! I need you too! I just need her as well...Thank You! I love you! *sniff *" Then she hung up.

Okay. There is our answer. She is back in! But! Claire, you are still Beta."

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Right before Massie opened the door, Alicia's phone rang again.

"Hey Dyl...No I can't go to your house... because I am at Massie's! …I'm nawt gonna just leave.. I don't care if you rented Nightmare on Elm Street! Dyl, I cant come…See you Monday!"

When Massie heard Alicia hang up, she opened the door. "hey, I am willing to take your offer!"

"Really? Yay! Thanks Massie!"

"But! On one condition, Claire will stay my beta."

"Okay, I understand. I'm just happy we are friends again. I missed you guys!"

"I am happy too!" Claire exclaimed then they all hugged.

"Okay, Leesh has gossip, and I want to hear it!"

"Haha, okay, well after school was the locker contest. And I was there because I am the announcer, anyway, Layne, Meena, and The other 1, Trisha, Jenna, and Dempsey are gonna be in the trailers!"

"That's it? Jeez Leesh you only get five points for that crap."

"That's nawt it! Since we now have to boys at our school, BOCD will give out two scholarships per grade instead of one. So Kristen will get the girls' one ahb-viously, and some boy will get one."

"Do you know who the boy is?"

"No, not yet, but I do know it is someone from the Brickview Apartments…" Alicia said eyeing Kristen. Then everyone looked at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I don't know who it is!" She said, then they all started laughing.

"Okay, a total of 15 points for Leesh!" Massie said.

"Yay!"

"Now we need to talk about my party. So lets call Landon." Massie dialed Landon Dorsey's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Landon!" Massie put the phone on Speaker phone.

"Massie! How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, listen I am having another party."

"Halloween?"

"Yep!"

"Okay…hmm…let me think. I got it! The theme could be Horror Night!"

"Ehhmagawd! I heart it!"

"Yeah, we can have Jason, and Freddie human size figurines. We can make it amazing. I'll be there the night of. What time will the party start, and what day is it?"

"It is on Friday October 31st and it starts at 6:00 PM, and ends at 11."

"Okay, ill be at your house at 3:00 to set up. Look in you mailbox tomorrow for the invites."

"Sounds great! Thanks Landon. I trust you to make this party ah-mazing!"

"Don't I always? Oh, are you co-hosting again with that weird girl?"

"HEY!"

"No I am nawt, and Claire's my friend."

"Sorry, anyway I need to go."

"Kay, see you soon!"

"Bye." Then Massie hung up. "Okay, girls now that that is done…does anyone know who Jason or Freddie is?"

"Isn't Jason from Friday the 13th, and Freddie is Freddie Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street." Kristen said.

"Oh, well girls we have some horror films to watch. TO BLOCKBLUSTER!" Massie announced, and off they went.

**BOCD**

**Green Café**

**Monday October 18****th**

**12:00 PM**

Alicia was still having nightmares from all of the horror movies they watched. Today at lunch Massie will be telling everyone about her party. Alicia was part of morning carpool again, which officially meant she was back! Dylan was pissed, but whatever, she was lucky Massie let her sit at table 18, even though Alicia knew the real reason Massie let her sit there. The girls were talking about the movies they watched, and Dylan was waiting for derrick to come. Alicia was a little mad that Massie made Claire the beta, but she had to accept that. Then the "Boyz" walking in.

"Hey Block!" Derrick said when he got to the table. Alicia was so confused. Did derrick still like Massie? Then he hugged and kissed Dylan. Massie hugged Chris, cam and Claire kissed and hugged hello, and same with josh and Alicia.

"So, what's the plan with the party?" Derrick asked.

"well the invites went out today, and the theme is Horror Night."

"Cool, I already have my costume! I is gonna be amazing and a surprise!" Derrick said, then he shook his butt. Massie missed that so much, so ahb-viously she laughed.

"All of you are coming to the auction on Saturday right?"

"Yep!" they all answered at the same time.

"Good. So, your last week in the trailers, are you sad?" Massie asked Chris.

"No because ill get to be here with you."

"EHHMAGAWD!" Alicia basically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"what?!" Massie asked.

"I know who the boy that is coming here on scholarship is!"

'You do?!"

"Yeah, and actually Kris, I am shocked you didn't know. It's Dune!"

"EHHMAGAWD!" all of the girls yelled.

"Who is Dune?" Kemp asked.

"Kristen's boyfriend." Alicia explained.

"You have a boyfriend?" Kemp asked Kristen.

"Yeah, I cant believe he didn't tell me he is coming here!"

"Oh, he starts Wednesday. He is in all of Kristen's classes!"

"YAY!"

"20 GPs for Alicia!" Massie announced.

"Wait! Kristen if this guy is your boyfriend, then why didn't he tell you?" Derrick asked, and with that they all went silent.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! LIKE I SAID I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS WRITTEN, SO IF YOU WANT THEM UPLOADED YOU NEED TO REVIEW…I WANT 5 REVIEWS****!!! **

**I 3 YOU ALL!**

**Derrick AND EDWARD LOVER!**


	9. Chapter 8

Wow! Soooo sorry it took me so long to update.. I love all the girlies who read this and talk to me on Lisi's blah-g!

I DO NAWT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

**Xoxo**

Derrick and Edward Lover.

Brickview Apartments

**Kristen's Apartment**

**Monday October 18****th**

**6:00 PM**

Kristen was waiting for Dune in the hallway. Once again, her parents were coming home late, so she was still in her "inappropriate" clothes. Then she saw him. He came to her, gave her a kiss then let her speak.

"So you are coming to BOCD?"

"Oh, damn, you found out? I wanted it to be a surprise! Yeah I am on scholarship, just like you!"

"I know you are on scholarship, but I wish you told me."

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Aw, that is sweet. It's okay, I am so happy you are coming!"

"Yeah, and I am trying out for soccer!"

"Ehhmagawd! But wait, the season is almost over."

"Yeah, but tomorrow they are having new tryouts for some kid's spot. I think his name is Derrick something."

"Harrington, Derrick Harrington. He broke his ankle. He was captain. Then Dempsey took his spot, but Dempsey got hurt as well."

"Oh, well I wanted to surprise you about that as well. I only accepted it because I want you to understand that I know you are not an OCDiva."

"Aww! Thanks! I should go though, my parents will be home soon."

"Okay, I love you! See you tomorrow!"

"Haha! Love you too!" then they kissed and Kristen went into her apartment. Dune was going to BOCD, and was trying out for soccer! Kristen was so happy, she could hardly sit still.

BOCD

**Green Café**

**Tuesday October 16****th**

**8:00 AM**

Claire and the rest of the PC were at Table 18. One more week and her ah-mazing times ten boyfriend, Cam Fisher, will be there as well. Kristen and Dune were comparing schedules. Claire was happy Kristen found someone as great as Dune. Then she felt her phone buzz.

**Cam: 4 days left of no school with me!**

**Claire: IK! I'm so excited!**

**Cam: me , I am more happy we have all of our classes together tho.**

**Claire: me 2.**

**Cam: how funny is it that Der and Mass have all classes together, but Mass has none with Chris, and Dyl has one with Der?**

**Claire: major funny! Hey! Did I tell you Leesh is back in?**

**Cam: no…Josh did. LOL**

**Claire: oh…well Dyl is pissed!**

**Cam: bout what? Having no classes with Der, or Leesh being back in?**

**Claire: both LOL**

**Cam: well I GTG, love you…see you lunch!**

**Claire: LU2!**

Claire put her phone away looked up and saw Kristen and Dune hugging, apparently they had all classes together.

_BRING!!!!_

Claire went off to Literature, counting down the hours until lunch.

BOCD-Green Café

**Table 18**

**Tuesday**

**12:00PM**

Well Dylan was more than pissed! Alicia was back in! Dylan was also pissed that Derrick kept flirting with Massie. And lastly, everyone got their invites for Massie's party, but her! Dylan knew Massie could be a bitch, but she didn't know she was _this _low! Then Dylan heard the "Boyz" come in. it was so ahb-vious when they enter because everyone in the Café stops talking, and envies them. Then Dylan saw him, her boyfriend: Derrick Harrington. She still could nawt believe he was her boyfriend even though she was on the verge of losing him to Massie. She would have to prove that she was better than Massie; which would be very hard.

"Hello ladies, and Massie," Derrick said. Massie rolled her eyes, but Dylan could tell that she was holding back her laughter.

"Hey, sweetie!" Dylan tried. Then hugged and kissed him.

"Hey"

"Uhm, okay, so how many of you can come to my party?!" Massie asked.

"Oh, Massie that reminds me, I didn't get an invite." Dylan said.

"I know."

"Oh."

"Oh, I am definitely coming!" Derrick said, then Dylan slapped him.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Ugh! Never mind."

"Guys, this is Dune," Kristen finally announced.

"Hey man, I'm Derrick and these are my 'Boyz' Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris. Cam goes out with Claire, Josh and Leesh, Chris and Massie, who by the way is my ex, and Kemp is alone." Derrick finished off then punched Kemp playfully on the arm.

"Oh, hey."

"So, do you play soccer?"

"Yeah, actually I am going to the tryout today."

"Oh yeah, the one for my spot. I was captain but then I fell out of a tree. But I will have my spot back by winter ball."

"Oh, cool"

Dylan could nawt believe Derrick didn't introduce her as his girlfriend, but he introduced Massie as his ex!

"oh Dune, I am Derrick's current girlfriend."

"Yeah, I picked up on that when you kissed him."

"oh."

"Oh, Dune, before I forget, I am having a Halloween party, here is your invite." Massie said, handing him an invitation. Now Dylan was even more pissed, thank gawd she had ESP next period!

BOCD

**Assembly****Hall**

**Wednesday October 17****th**

**8:10 AM**

Massie was sitting in "her" chair. The girls, minus Dylan, were all sitting together wondering what the "emergency assembly" could be about. Everyone was in there…even the over flow friends.

"Eh-chem," Principle Burns cleared her throat in the microphone.

"Caw-Caw!" some wise guy said…probably Kemp.

"Anyway, good morning everyone, I have one quick announcement then you can all go to first period. Okay, so after a very long meeting I had with all of the teachers, we decided to bring the over flow friends back early! So, if you were chosen to go to the trailers you have one period to gather your belongings and go to the trailers. And people from the trailers, get your books and go to your lockers, the numbers and codes are on your schedules. That will be all."

"Caw-caw!"

"EH" Alicia started.

"MA" Kristen continued.

"GAWD!" Claire finished. "MASSIE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE WERE NAWT READY FOR TH-"

"KUH-LAIRE!"

"Yes?"

"Do I work for 411?"

"No…"

"Then why do you think I have your info?!" the girls laughed. "Okay, here is the plan. We will go to class like everything is okay. ACT NATCH! Now lets go, I still need to get my books."

"Same," they all replied, and then headed to their lockers.

But, when Massie got to her locker, she could nawt believe what she saw.

OKAY SO SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW…I WILL POST A LONGER ONE EITHER TOMORROW OR FRIDAY I HEART YOU ALL!!!

**~ DERRICK AND EDWARD LOVER**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, okay here is the new chapter I promised you all. I had a major 8 page report due, so that is why I couldn't update yesterday, but here is the update! ENJOY!!! I DO NAWT ON THE CLIQUE THEY BELONG TO LISI HARRISON.**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

_Flashback…_

"_Then why do you think I have your info?!" the girls laughed. "Okay, here is the plan. We will go to class like everything is okay. ACT NATCH! Now lets go, I still need to get my books." _

_"Same," they all replied, and then headed to their lockers. _

_But, when Massie got to her locker, she could nawt believe what she saw._

_End of Flashback…_

**BOCD**

**The Lockers (Massie's Locker)**

**Wednesday October 17****th**

**8:30 AM**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Massie yelled when she got to her locker.

"Oh, hey Block." Derrick said. He was loading his things into the locker next to Massie's.

"What are you doing?!"

"Loading up my locker…" _Ehhmagawd his locker is right next to mine! I am so gonna steal him back now. TAKE THAT DYLAN! _Massie thought.

"Block, you know you are going to be late for math right?" Derrick asked Massie when she didn't say anything. Massie loved how he called her that. She could nawt believe she liked him ah-gain, but it was hard nawt to.

"Oh, yeah, well are you coming too?" Massie asked him still standing there like a LBR.

"Yeah, actually I am ready to go now. Want to walk together? You could show me the way."

"Sure, whatever." Massie said casually, even though she was doing back flips inside.

"So are you going to explain what happened between the PC, because Dylan wont tell me."

"Oh sure, wait. You know what happened between Dylan and me."

"True…but why is Leesh back in and not Dyl?"

"Uhm…oh look we are here." Massie announced opening the door.

"Ms. Block, how nice of you to show up. And you are?" Ms. Scott asked pointing to Derrick.

"Oh, I am Derrick Harrington. I came from the trailers."

"Oh yes, well I am glad I don't have to introduce you to your new tour guide. It seems you already know her."

"My what?"

"Well, son, you are new here so Ms. Block will show you where all of your classes are, since you have them all together."

"Okay?"

"Derrick, you can sit in the empty seat next to Massie all the way in the back."

"Okay." Derrick said walking over. Massie could nawt believe this was happening…Derrick sitting next to her…following her around…THIS WAS EXCELLENT! Massie spent all of math thinking of ways to win him back without looking desperate.

**BOCD**

**ESP**

**Wednesday October 17****th**

**11:00 PM**

Massie sat there listening to some LBR talk about ah-nother LBR and how she wanted to date him, when suddenly her phone vibrated.

**Derrington: Let me get this strait. An 8****th**** grader has a crush on a 7****th**** grader??**

**Massie: IDK …I'm nawt listening.**

**Derrington: LOL…neither am I …I just asked Cam about what she was talking about.**

**Massie: LOL…so…is it tru u wore shotz for a bet?**

**Derrington: ? did u hear that?**

**Massie: sources…**

**Derrington: No it is not true. That was just an excuse. Y would my sn be SHORT4LYFE if it was a bet?!? And why do you care??? Do you miss me wearing shortz?**

**Massie: IDC what you wear…I was just wondering**

**Derrington: mmmmhmmmm suuuuureee you were. **

Massie rolled her eyes, and Derrick giggled in his seat. Once again Massie was wondering why she liked him, he was still immature. But, she did.

"How do you feel about that Ms. Block?" Massie did nawt know what the hell the teacher was talking about.

"How do I feel about what?"

"The comment. Weren't you listening?"

"No."

"Oh, well lets just move on. Ms. Block answer this. How do you feel about relationships?"

"In general?"

"Yes."

"Oh…well…I think if you care about someone ah-lot you can stay together forever. Even if you did meet in the 7th grade. Also I think that if you really care, the other person's flaws wouldn't ah-nnoy you."

"Can you give examples of these 'flaws'?"

"Uhm…sure. Like hair color, status, or how mature they are."

"What do you mean by status?"

"Like, it someone is really popular, and they like a L- I mean they like someone who is nawt as popular they could be together."

"Nice answer Ms. Block. Anyone have anything else to say about this?"

"Uhm, I do."

"Yes Ms. Lyons."

"Well, I think that opposites attract. So, if someone is mature, it is okay to have the other person immature because they would even each other out." Claire said.

"Nice answe-" Mrs. Huckabee was cut off by Derrick.

"Yeah, okay Claire, but what if one person is immature and the other person is mature, and the 'mature' person is really uptight? And what if the 'immature' one is really the 'mature' one? What happens then?"

"Wel-"

"And also, what if both people are immature and they both think they are mature? What if they really are perfect for each other, but neither can omit to their flaws?"

"DUDE!" Cam yelled at Derrick.

Massie was dumbfounded. Derrick just explained their relationship, maybe he did still care about her.

"Uhm, yes, well…thank you for that Mr. Harrington."

_BRINNGGGG _and they all headed to their next period.

**BOCD**

**Algebra I**

**Wednesday October 17****th**

**11:55**

Claire was counting down the minutes until lunch, she needed to talk with Massie AYSAP!

**Cam: wow…Derrick was out of his mind!**

**Claire: yeah, what was that about?**

**Cam: IDK…I think he still likes Mass.**

**Claire: REALLY?!?!?!**

**Cam: Yah, and I hope so too. I hate him with Dylan.**

**Claire: You hate Dyl?**

**Cam: NO! I do not hate Dylan. I just said they are bad for each other. Like you said. Opposites attract, and those two and exactly the same.**

**Claire: are we opposites?**

**Cam: Polar ;)**

When Claire read that, her teeth started to chatter, and Cam laughed.

_BRING!_

"Where to now tour guide?" Cam asked Claire.

"Lunch!" and off they went hand in hand.

**BOCD- Green Café**

**Table 18**

**Wednesday October 17****th**

**12:05 PM  
**

Once everyone was seated, Massie leaned into Gossip Position. All of the boys did not understand what she was doing, but the girls did of course. They all leaned including Dylan.

"Uhm, Dylan, are you a dog?"

"No."

"Then why are you following me like a puppy? OUT! PC members only!"

"Ugh, fine whatever."

"Anyway. I am tour guide for Derrick!" Massie whispered so low the boyz could not here her.

"Ehhmagawd! I am Cam's"

"I am Dune's!"

"I am nobody's…" Alicia said sadly.

"Aww Leesh it's okay. Anyway, that was number one. Number 2. We need to pick out our Halloween outfits, and outfits for the auction." Massie said louder so the rest of Table 18 could hear her.

"That's gossip?" Derrick asked.

"No, I just said the good stuff low. And actually I have more, worth oh I don't know. 20 GPs."

"EHMAGAWD! What is it!??" all of the PC members exclaimed at once.

"Lean in." Massie said, and they all commanded. Massie made sure to talk very low again. "Okay, so today I was talking to Derrick, and I asked him if it was true the shorts thing was a bet. And he said no, he just needed a good excuse slash lie for Dylan!"

"EHHMAGAWD!!!" The girls yelled!

"Wait! You cant tell anybody, and I get my points."

"Yes you do."

"What was the gossip?" Derrick tried.

"Nothing you need to know. Anyway girls, we need to pick out our outfits."

"Haha, I already have mine picked out, for both of the parties."Derrick said.

"DUDE!" Cam and Josh yelled at Derrick.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?!"

"We thought we were gonna do something as a group this year." Kemp explained.

"That's girly…"

"So, wait. Why don't you tell us your idea and we will play along." Josh suggested.

"I will tell you on Friday, it needs to be a secret."

"Fine."

"So, what are we going to do at the auction?" Dylan asked.

"What auction?! You guys keep mentioning an auction and I don't know what it is." Dune said.

"Oh, the Blocks hold an auction every year for BOCD scholarships." Kristen explained.

"Ah, got it. And Kristen, I forgot to tell you, I made the team!"

"REALLY?!?"

"Yep!"

"EHHMAYAY!"

"Congrats man. See you at practice!" Kemp and Chris patted him on the back.

_BRINGGG_

"Where to next tour guide?" Derrick asked Massie.

"Gym, UGH!"

"haha, I'm sure its not so bad."

"Oh, yeah, it's a blast." Massie said back more sarcastic than flirty.

Derrick laughed as they headed to their class. Derrick was flirting with Massie and Dylan was beyond pissed. Why didn't Derrick see she was better than Massie? She would have to prove it, and that would be hard. But, she had a plan.

**Ahh hope you liked it…4 ½ pgs. I have the next chap written but I want 10 reviews. So review!!**

**Xoxox**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy, okay sorry it has been a while… anyway, I just realized I said that Halloween was on a Friday, but! In 2008, it was on a Friday and in 2009, its on a Friday…so keep that in mind…and I am going to match the dates to 2009, but in Clique World it will still be 2008. Sorry for that everyone!! Okay, on with Chapter 10!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE!**

**Xox**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**Range Rover**

**Middle Section**

**Friday, October 17****th**

**8:00 AM**

All of the girls were sitting in the range rover talking about the auction that was happening the next day. Massie was thinking about how Dylan decided not to sit with them the day before, but Derrick still sat with them. It was weird. Did he still _like_ her? Massie would turn the charm on even more…

"Hey, Mass, what are we gonna be for Halloween?" Claire asked.

"You will find out tonight!"

"Oh come on Massie!"

"Nope, anyway we are almost at school and we haven't done ratings yet. Claire you first. Claire is wearing my hand-me-down Uggs, with leggings, a mini from American Eagle, and a long sleeve shirt with a vest over it! Cute, 9.1! Okay, Alicia is wearing vintage Ralph Lauren, 9! Kris is wearing a classic Puma outfit, nuff said. 9 as well. Okay, Claire, what about me?"

"Today Massie is wearing an Armani purple mini dress with pair dark Sevens underneath to make the dress look like a shirt, and ballet flats. 9.5"

"Thank you, okay girls we are walking to the refrain of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by, Kelly Clarkson. LETS GO!"

And off they went singing in their heads with all eyes on them just the way they liked it.

**BOCD **

**Algebra I **

**Friday October 17th**

**1:05 PM**

Dylan was pissed her plan wasn't working. For two days straight Dylan sat with that airhead, Duh-livia Ryan, and assumed Derrick would sit with her, but no. He kept sitting with the Pretty Committee and flirting with Massie. Then she felt her phone buzz

**Chris: x=2.8**

**Dylan: ???????**

**Chris: That is the answer to the question Mrs. Hick just asked you ****:)**

Dylan had been so deep in thought, she didn't hear the question.

"Ms. Marvil, care to answer the problem?"

"x=2.8?"

"Correct…" Mrs. Hick said a little confused.

**Dylan: Thnx**

**Chris: NP**

**Dylan: quick question…y is Derrick sitting with you guys everyday and not me?**

**Chris: IDK, y, need some1 2 sit w/ u?**

**Dylan: no, I am just afraid he likes Massie again.**

**Chris: haha…maybe…but he cant have her.**

**Dylan: Y?**

**Chris: she's mine :)**

**Dylan: oh yeah…**

For some reason that upset Dylan's feelings, but she didn't know why.

**Chris: tell you what, monday lunch I will sit w/ u…kay?**

**Dylan: u don't have to**

**Chris: I want to ;)**

**Dylan: kay ;)**

_Ehhmagawd!! _Dylan thought. _Did Chris still me? Do I still like Derrick? Does Derrick still like me? Does Massie still like Derrick? Does Derrick still like Massie? DO I STILL LIKE CHRIS?!?!?! Why am I so confused? Why am I soooo happy he said that?? _All of these thoughts went through Dylan's head until she heard the bell ring. At least she had gym next with Alicia and Olivia, and she won't concentrate on this problem until she got home.

**Brickview Apartments**

**Kristen's Apartment**

**Friday October 17****th**

**5:30 P.M.**

Dune and Kristen have been making out since they got home from soccer. Kristen just loved him so much, but she needed to get ready for the sleep over.

"I have to go," Kristen said pulling away.

"Same, that Derrick dude invited me to some sleepover. He said all the "Boyz" will be there. So I guess I have to go."

"Oh, cool. Yeah, every Friday Massie has a sleepover, and so does Derrick."

"Oh, well, I need to be there at 6:00."

"Oh, I don't hve to be at Massie's until 6:30."

"Oh. Well, Love You!" Dune said kissing her good bye.

"Love you too!" She said before she entered her apartment. She could nawt believe how incredibly lucky she was to have Dune as her boyfriend, she loved him so much! She was happy he and Derrick were becoming good friends, and she was excited he was going to Derrick's because they will video chat, like they always do.

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**Friday October 17****th**

**6:30 P.M.**

Dylan was sitting in her room waiting for some one to sign on line. She glanced at her clock. She hated having nuh-thing to do on a Friday night.

_DING! Ehhmagawd! _Just the person she needed to talk to.

**Shortz4Lyfe: hey…the boyz say hey**

**BigRedHead: Hey! I have nawt seen you all day!**

**Shortz4Lyfe: that's because you don't hang w/ the PC anymore. Y is that?**

**BigRedHead: IDK Y DO U?!?!**

**Shortz4Lyfe: b/c that is where my friends sit…god Dyl chill!**

**BigRedHead: w/e…whoz ur houz?**

**Shortz4Lyfe: The Boyz…**

**BigRedHead: No Dune?? **

**Shortz4Lyfe: yeah, he is here…**

**BigRedHead: oh..cool…is Chris there?**

**Shortz4Lyfe: yeah…y?**

**BigRedHead: j/w…**

**Shortz4Lyfe: wait…why is he gonna sit with you on Monday and not us?**

**BigRedHead: b/c he is my friend…y u jealous?**

**Shortz4Lyfe: no not at all…just wanted to know if u were cheating on me…**

**BigRedHead: so ur not mad? WAIT! R'nt the boyz reading our convo??!!?!?!?!?**

**Shortz4Lyfe: no they r upstairs eating pizza…and no y would I b mad?**

**BigRedHead: so if I was cheating on you…I'M NOT!…but IF I was what would you do?**

**Shortz4Lyfe: break up w/ u…beat up the guy who did that 2 me then..b friends w/ you still and w/ the dude (if we were already friends).**

**BigRedHead: wait…it wuld be that easy for you to b friends w/ me? **

**Shortz4Lyfe: yeah…**

**BigRedHead: but what about Massie? U guys have taken 4evr 2 get along! You hardly do now!**

**Shortz4Lyfe: that's different…**

**BigRedHead: R U SAYING I DON'T MEAN AS MUCH AS M DID 2U?!**

**Shortz4Lyfe:NO JEEZ DYLAN YOU NEED TO CHILL!!!!!!!!! It means that I am more mature now!!!!!**

**BigRedHead: oh..okay, sorry I freaked out like that…your right. **

**Shortz4Lyfe: s'okay..anyway was I gtg…I'm starving.**

**BigRedHead: Kay 3 u!**

**Shortz4Lyfe: Bye**

_**Shortz4Lyfe has now signed off. **_

_EHHMAGAWD!!!_ Dylan could nawt believe this! She said I love you to Derrick basically, and he didn't say it back! Maybe she ah-nnoyed him too much…

**Block Estate**

**Cabana 1**

**Friday October 17****th**

**7:00PM**

Massie watched her friends set up their sleeping bags. It was weird nawt having Dylan there, but what was she going to do about it? NUH-THING!

"Ugh! Mass…tell us what were gonna be for Halloween!" Claire whined.

"Yeah!" Alicia argued.

"Okay, Okay. After long deliberation, I decided this year, don't worry we _will_ look slutty, anyway, this year we will be the _misses_ of the Horror Movies!!!"

"huh?" they all said at once.

"Ugh, okay. We all watched the movies, right? Well, one of us will be Ms. Kruger, and Ms. Jason, and so on!"

"Brill-I-ant!" Kristen exclaimed.

"How will we decide who is who?" Claire asked.

"Pick out of a hat…DUH!"

_DING!_ "Ehhmagawd!" Leesh exclaimed like she did every Friday.

"What?"

"iChat invite from the Boyz!" Leesh said still staring at Massie's Macbook Pro.

"Oh Mass can we accept it puh-lease?!"

"Sure, we do every week."

**Shortz4Lyfe:well…r u going to accept it?!**

**Massiekur: accepting now…**

"Hello ladies…and Block."

"Hello boys and Derrick."

"Not cool you _totally_ took my line!" Derrick said trying to imitate a whiny little girl. Of course they all laughed, and Massie rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Where's Dylan?"

"Why do you care?!!" Massie and Derrick yelled at the same time.

"Well I was just wondering…"

""Well don't, plus we already know she isn't there. We were talking to her earlier before you guys got pizza. And after that she got on my nerves!" Derrick yelled.

"Why?" Leesh asked.

"Because she thought I didn't like her."

"Do you still like her?" Josh urged being the gossip King to his gossip Queen.

"Sort of…why am I explaining all of this to you guys?"

"Because we are your friends." Kemp explained for everyone.

"Claire, are you coming to the game tomorrow, it's before the auction." Cam asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh! Can we Massie, puh-lease?"

"Definitely, what time is it at? I'll have Isaac bring us."

"Well, it starts at noon, and if we win we are going to Slice of Heaven afterwards for a celebration. You guys can come!" Cam said.

"Why are you going to Slice of Heaven?"

"Because, Buh-lock," Derrick said trying to imitate the Pretty Committee, "if we win, we are going to the Finals!"

"Oh, then we will definitely be there."

"YAY!" Alicia, Kristen, and Claire cheered at the same time, but a cell phone interrupted them.

_Shut up and let me go, because I told you so!_

"Uhm, Der, I think your phone is ringing dude… and why is your right tone Shut Up and Let Me Go by the Ting Tings?" Chris asked.

"Ugh, it's Dylan…"

"But wait, that's not your ring tone. Your ring tone is Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3" Kemp accused him.

"It's just for her…"

"Nice." Josh said sarcastically.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Massie asked, she was getting ah-nnoyed by that song, and she silently made a note to herself to delete that from her play list.

"Nah, I'll let it go to voicemail. I don't care."

"NICE!" Josh said giving Derrick a hi-five.

_DING!_

"Why the hell is that person IMing _me_?" Massie asked her self outloud.

"Mass who is it?" Derrick asked her. He never called her that…

"Oh, it's just-"

**CLIFFY!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT…10 REVIEWS AND YOU WILL HAVE AH-NOTHER UPDATE BEFORE THE WEEKEND IT OVER!!! also, i didnt mean to make Dylan such a bitch, she is actually one of my favorite characters, its just that she is depressed...remember that!! and another thing...if i got the Screen Names rong....tell me! and Dylan will get better i promise 3**

**XOXO**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has beeen soooooo long. Really I am. Anyway here is chapter 11. Xoxox**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE! **

**Block Estate**

**Cabana 1**

**Friday October 17****th**

**7:30 PM**

_Flashback…_

_"Why is that person I'm-ing me?" Massie asked herself out loud. _

_Who is it?" Derrick asked._

_"It's-"_

_Flashback over_

Massie stared at the screen really confused. She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Seriously Block, who is it?"

**BigRedHead: hey girls whats up?**

"Dylan." Massie said. All the girls were shocked and confused just like Massie was.

"Dylan???" All the boys asked at the same time. They were just as confused.

**BigRedHead: look, I know you don't want to talk 2 me, but if you guys are vid chatting w/ the boyz tell Derrick to call** **me.**

"Call her." Massie commanded.

"Who calls who?" Josh asked.

"DERRICK CALL DYLAN!" Massie yelled at him, "and put it on speaker."

"Ugh, do I have to? She really bugged me earlier. And if I do call her, I think I might break up with her." When Massie and Chris heard this, both their hearts started to flutter.

"What? Why?" Massie and Chris asked at the same time, trying to play it cool, but it wasn't working.

"Well…yeah. I think I might like someone else, and also, I think she likes someone else as well. I just think Dylan and I should be friends, that's all. I liked her more then anyways."

**BigRedHead: Massie please, I need to ****dump him.**

"She is gonna dump you anyway, so you are in luck."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Say you conversation out loud, so we can hear it too." Chris said.

"**Massiekur: why are you going to dump him?**

**BigRedHead: OMG MASSIE YOU ANSWERED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Massiekur: why do you want to dump him?**

**BigRedHead: because I think he likes someone else, and honestly, so do i.**

**Massiekur: who do you think he likes? Who do you like?**

**BigRedHead: Mass, just ask him to call me please…**

**Massiekur: nope, not yet. Tell me who you like.**

**BigRedHead: don't get mad…**

**Massiekur: YOU LIKE CHRIS DON'T YOU?!!?!?!??!**

**BigRedHead: I asked you not to get mad. And also, I think Derrick likes ****U****"** Massie did as told and was reading the whole conversation. When she read the last line, all eyes were on Derrick.

"Uhm…I guess I'll go call her…" Derrick said, feeling very awkward. "Hey Dylan…" He said walking away.

_BUZZZ_ Massie's phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Plovert: YES OUR PLAN IS WORKING!!!!!!!!**

**Massie: IK!!!!!!! Okay, if they do break up, we need 2 act like we r in luv with each other. Okay? So where ever they are and we are together, we act all lovey dovey…**

**Plovert: Kay. But when wil **_**we**_** "break up"?**

**Massie: Between Wednesday and Friday of NEXT week. Got it?**

**Plovert: sounds good.**

"YES! I mean, that sucks why?" Derrick was still on the phone with Dylan.

"Okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the auction." Derrick hung up the phone. "WE ARE DONE! And I didn't have to do it!!! I hate break ups, when I have to do the breaking up! But, we are gonna stay friends because we are _mature._" Derrick said looking straight at Massie.

"Okay, well we are gonna go play Truth or Dare. Bye boys, and Derrick. I LOVE YOU CHRIS!" Massie yelled.

"Love you too Mass!"

"Yeah, yeah we all love each other. See you guys at our game tomorrow." Derrick said before exiting out.

**BigRedHead: Thanx Mass, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the Auction. That was nice of you to do me that favor.**

_**Massiekur has now signed off.**_

**Heyy, okay sorry such a short chapter, but I will have a longer one tomorrow. REVIEW!! Heart you all!**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	13. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, I will be updating some time tonight, but I need to say this. Okay, I will be starting another Fanfic about the Clique, only they will be in High School, so check that out. Also when Boys R Us is done, I will write a sequel for it, then when Lisi publishes her Boys R Us I will write a sequel to that. Okay, so many more thing to come!!! So check back later tonight. **

**I Heart You All, **

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**PS**

**The next chapter will be in the Boyz point of view.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is the chap I promised! Remember I am drifting a little from how Lisi writes her books in this chapter. The entire chapter will be from the Boyz point of view. ENJOY!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**Harrington Estate**

**Derrick's Basement**

**Friday October 17****th**

**9:00 PM**

_Flashback…_

"_Yeah, yeah we all love each other! See you tomorrow!" Derrick yelled before exiting out of the video chat. _

_Flashback over…_

The "Boyz" were sitting in Derrick's basement. They just had a very interesting conversation with the Pretty Committee. All of them were quiet because they were waiting for Derrick to talk. Who did he like? He just broke up with Dylan for another girl, according to him.

"Okay dude, the suspense is killing us!" Kemp yelled, stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"What suspense? About what?"

"Who do you like now?" All of them yelled at once.

"Block…wasn't it obvious?" Derrick said in a "duh" type tone. All of their mouths dropped.

"WHAT?" Cam yelled.

"What? What is wrong with that?" Derrick said sounding like a whiny three-year-old girl.

"We thought you had officially moved on. That is why you went out with Dylan. Remember?"

"Well…maybe Dylan was a rebound…"

"Four months after you broke up?"

"Yeah! Now, if you guys are just gonna yell at me all night about liking my ex, I will not tell you what I am going as for Halloween."

"Okay dude, look I guess Cam shouldn't be talking…"Josh said punching Cam's arm playfully.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Claire." They all answered at once.

"Oh…I get it….so Derrick, what you going as for Halloween?"

"Justin Timberlake."

"Why? That dude is sooo gay." Kemp said, stuffing yet another piece of pizza in his mouth. It had to have been his fifth slice.

"Because…he is Massie's favorite singer…" Derrick mumbled.

"And I thought I was the romantic one," Cam said laughing. Then they all laughed. "Okay, okay but seriously dude, that is deep for you."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I really miss her…and why am I admitting this to you guys?"

"I can't believe you like Chris's girlfriend." Josh accused

"Where is Chris?" Derrick asked.

"I'm right here. What did I miss?"

"Oh, what were you doing?"

"Texting Massie. What did I miss?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, except for the part where Harrington said he was in love with your girlfriend." Dune said.

"NEW BOY!" Derrick yelled at Dune. "Look Chris, I do not love Massie. They are lying I never said that."

"Haha, it's okay man. I didn't think you would start to like an ex."

"Haha…yeah…"

"So, Derrick, what are the rest of us gonna be for Halloween, you know, since you are decided." Josh asked.

"Derrick is decided?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…he is going as Justin Timberlake," Dune answered for the group.

"Oh, cool. I think I am gonna go as Pete Wentz," Chris said.

"The dude from Fall Out Boy?" Dune asked.

"Yeah."

"You guys! I just came up with a really smart idea!" Kemp said. He was finally done with his pizza.

"What?" Dune asked.

"We all go as celebrities…but we have to be singers…Josh."

"Hey!"

"Well, we all know you would have gone as Ralph Lauren to impress Alicia."

"Yeah…just like Derrick is going as Justin Timberlake to impress Mass, and Chris is going as Pete Wentz to impress Dylan."

"Oh yeah, Fall Out Boy is Dylan's favorite band…"

"Yeah, like you didn't already know that."

"Okay, so I think Kemp's idea is a good one," Derrick announced.

"Yeah, I'll go as…Alex Gaskarth," Cam announced.

"Who?" the rest of them asked at the same time.

"The lead singer in All Time Low, it's Claire's favorite band."

"Oh…well I'll go as… Nathaniel Motte," Dune said. "You know, the lead singer of 3OH!3."

"Ohh, why? Does Kristen like that band?" Cam asked.

"I don't know…but I do."

"Oh, well I am going as Affroman," Kemp said.

"Why?" Derrick asked him. Affroman was the weirdest dude, and he sang the weirdest song...Crazy Rap.

"Because, I have an image. That dude is sort of a perv, and so am I."

"How do you know he is a perv?"

"Have you heard his song?"

"What song?"

"CRAZY RAP!"

"No."

"Oh my God. Let me get my iPod." About five minutes later, Kemp was back in the room playing Crazy Rap as loud as it could go.

_Wait a minute man  
Ay check this out man  
It was this blind man, right?  
Man check this  
It was this blind man, right?  
He was feelin'  
His way down the street  
With this stick, right?  
Ay, he walked past  
This fish market  
You know what I'm sayin'?  
He stopped, he took  
A deep breath, he said  
Woo, good morning ladies  
You like that sh*t man?  
Ay, I got a gang of that sh*t, man  
I tell you what  
My man on the guitar  
Ay, fool on the drums  
Everybody just crowd  
'Round the mic  
I tell you all these  
Motherf***in' jokes I got man  
So first I'm gonna  
Start it off like this  
Help me sing it home boy, come on  
Said colt 45 and two zig-zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We can go to the park after  
Dark smoke that tumbleweed  
As the marijuana burn  
We can take our turn  
Singin' them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong  
Like Cheech and Chong  
It still takes  
From here to Hong Kong  
So roll, roll, roll my joint  
Pick out the seeds and stems  
Feelin' high as hell  
Flyin' through Palm Dell  
Skatin' on datin' rims  
So roll, roll the 83  
Cadallac Coupe Caville  
If my tapes and  
My CDs just don't sell  
I bet my Cavy will  
Well it was just sundown  
In a small white town  
They call it eastside Palm Dell  
When the Afro Man walked  
Through the white land  
Houses went up for sale  
Well I was standin' on  
The corner sellin' rap CD's  
When I met a little girl named Jan  
I let her ride in my Caddy  
'Cause I didn't know  
Her daddy was the leader  
Of the Ku Klux Klan  
We f***ed on the bed  
F***ed on the flo'  
F***ed so long  
I grew a f***in' afro  
Then I f***ed to the left  
F***ed to the right  
She sucked my d*ck  
Till the sh*t turned white  
I thought to myself  
Sheeba sheeba got my  
As* lookin' like a zebra  
I put on my clothes  
And I was on my way  
Until her daddy  
Pulled up in a Chevrolet  
So I ran, I jumped  
Out the back window  
But her daddy, he was  
Waitin' with a two-by-fo'  
Oh, he beat me to the left  
He beat me to the right  
The motherf***er  
Whooped my as* all night  
But I ain't mad  
At her prejudice dad  
That's the best  
Damn pussy I ever had  
Got a bad of weed  
And a bottle o' wine  
I'm a f*** that b****  
Just one more time  
Colt 45 and two zig-zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We can go to the park  
After dark smoke  
That tumbleweed  
And as the marijuana burn  
We can take our turn  
Singin' them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong  
Like Cheech and Chong  
It still takes  
From here to Hong Kong_

So roll, roll, roll my joint  
Pick out the seeds and stems  
Feelin' high as hell  
Flyin' through Palm Dell  
Skatin' on datin' rims  
So roll, roll the 83  
Cadallac Coupe Caville  
If my tapes and  
My CDs just don't sell  
I bet my Cavy will  
I met this lady in Hollywood  
She had green hair but  
Damn she looked good  
I took her to my house  
'Cause she was fine  
But she whooped out a d*ck  
That was bigger than mine  
I met this lady from Japan  
Never made love  
With an African  
I f***ed her once  
I f***ed her twice  
I ate that pussy  
Like shrimp fried rice  
Don't be amazed  
At the stories I tell ya  
I met a woman in  
The heart of Australia  
Had a big butt and big titties, too  
So I hopped in  
Her as* like a kangaroo  
See I met this woman from Hawaii  
Stuck it in her as*  
And she said I E  
Lips was breakfast  
Pussy was lunch  
Then her titties busted open  
With Hawaiin punch  
Met Colonel Sanders wife  
In the state of Kentucky  
She said I'll fry some chicken  
If you just f*** me  
I came in her mouth  
It was a crisis  
I gave her my secret blend  
Of herbs and spices  
Colt 45 and two zig-zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We can go to the park  
After dark smoke  
That tumbleweed  
And as the marijuana burn  
We can take our turn  
Singin' them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong  
Like Cheech and Chong  
It still takes  
From here to Hong Kong

I met Dolly Parton in Tennessee  
Her titties were  
Filled with hennessy  
That country music  
Really drove me crazy  
But I rode that as*  
And said "Yes, Miss Daisy"  
Met this lady in Oklahoma  
Put that pussy in a coma  
Met this lady in Michigan  
I can't wait till  
I f*** that b**** again  
Met a real black girl  
Down in South Carolina  
F***ed her till she  
Turned into a white albina  
F***ed this hooker in Iowa  
I f***ed her on credit  
So I owe her  
F***ed this girl down in Georgia  
Came in her mouth  
Now I thought I told ya  
Met this beautiful sexy ho  
She just ran 'cross  
The border of Mexico  
Fine young thang  
Said her name's Maria  
I wrapped her up  
Just like a hot tortilla  
I wanna get married  
But I can't afford it  
I know I'm a cry  
When she get deported  
Colt 45 and two zig-zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We can go to the park  
After dark smoke  
That tumbleweed  
As the marijuana burn  
We can take our turn  
Singin' them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong  
Like Cheech and Chong  
It still take  
Ffrom here to Hong Kong

Have you ever went  
Ova' a girl's house to f***  
But the pussy  
Just ain't no good?  
(Say what)  
I mean you gettin' upset  
'Cause you can't get her wet  
Plus you in  
The wrong neighbourhood  
So you try to play it off  
And eat the pussy  
But it take her  
So long to cum  
Then a dude walk in  
That's her big boyfriend  
And he asks you  
Where you from  
(Where you from homey?)  
So you wipe your mouth  
And you try to explain  
(I don't bang)  
You start talkin' real fast  
(I don't bang)  
But he already mad  
'Cause you f***in' his wife  
So he start beatin' on yo' as*  
Now ya clothes all muddy  
Ya nose all bloody  
Your d*ck was hard  
But now it's soft (what)  
You thought you had  
To girl to rock your world  
Now you still gotta go jack off

Said Colt 45 and  
Two Zig Zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We can go to  
The park after dark  
Smoke that tumbleweed  
(Fades)

The boys listened to the song about five more times to learn the lyrics. Once they were done with that, they went to sleep.

**HEY! Okay, here is that update I said I would have! Omg! 7 pages!!!!! Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be back in the girls' POV, and it will be the auction and the soccer game. **

**REVIEW**

**XOX**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**PS. If you did nawt read the lyrics to that song, I recommend you do, because it is possibly the funniest song ever.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK!!!!! Okay, sorry to keep you all waiting soooooo long for a new chapter, but I have been really busy, and you understand that. Okay, well here is chap 13 and this chapter is the Game and the Party!!!!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**BOCD**

**Soccer Field **

**Saturday, October 18****th**

**Noon**

The girls just got to the field, earlier than Massie would have preferred but, whatever. The girls were just talking about who the hottest actor was. Massie thought it was a tie between Nick Zano (**a/n OMG okay, so anyone who watches What I Like About You you will know who that is…he plays Vince…HAWT!) **and Taylor Lautner. Claire thought it was only Taylor Lautner, Kristen preferred Nick Zano, and Alicia said she preferred Josh.

"Alicia you need to pick an ac-tor!" Claire giggle yelled at her.

"Well…I think Josh is the hawtest guy in the world," She stated proudly.

"Well, as romantic as that is, pick an ac-tor!" Massie yelled, and when Massie said it, Leesh knew she _had_ to give an actor's name.

"Ugh, fine…Rob Pattinson," Alicia said. They all just stared at her. Everyone knows that Rob Pattinson is hawt, but he doesn't shower, and that is guh-ross. "What, that is the first name that came to my mind."

"Fine, whatever. Okay, now we are so ahead of the game. We already did the outfit checks, and we are five minutes late. Perf." Massie said. "Okay, lets go! We are walking to About a Girl by The Academy Is. Ah-five, six, ah-five six, seven, eight!" And they were awff to the bleachers.

When they got to the bleachers, they went into gossip position. Well, all of them did but Kristen, who actually cared about the game. Claire looked up every once in a while, but mostly they were talking to Massie, and how much she "loved" Chris. When the crowd cheered, they would all look up.

"UGH! Kristen, is it almost over?!" Massie groaned.

"Yeah, five more minutes. Maybe, you could watch the end. You know, they are tied! It has been a tight game, you would know if you actually watched."

"I'm only here to see Chris."

"Mhm, suuure."

_Cheers!!!!! _"What did we miss?!" Kirsten screeched.

"And with a 2-1 score, the BRIARWOOD TOMAHAWKS WIN!"

"AND WE MISSED IT?!?!?!?!!?" Kristen was freaking out, but Massie was just happy the dumb ass game was over.

"Well, lets go congratulate the team," Claire suggested.

"Wait, five minutes," Massie demanded.

"Ugh, fine! But, look they are staring at us!" she whined some more.

"On the count of three laugh…and Claire look away! One, two, THREE!" And then all of them started cracking up.

"Okay, they are done looking."

"Okay good. Are they off the field yet?"

**Chris: meet us in the parking lot.**

**Massie: Kay!**

"Chris just texted me, they want us to meet them in the parking lot."

"TO THE PARKING LOT!" They all yelled. And then laughed all the way to the lot.

**Slice of Heaven Pizzeria**

**The Big Booth**

**Saturday, October 18****th**

**2:00 PM**

Claire was sitting on Cam's lap, and he was playing with her hair. Alicia was near Josh, turning her eyes down at Claire eating, Massie was sitting on Chris's lap, who was sitting next to Derrick. Derrick was staring at Massie with _the eyes_. The eyes that tell someone they are in love with him or her. He was like glaring at Chris, while giving Massie _the eyes._ Claire noticed that this scene reminded her of one year ago. When all of the trouble of the seventh grade started. Claire shook those thought out of her head, turned around and kissed Cam. Cam smiled at her. She loved him so much, it hurt her! She didn't want to think about next year when they had to go to high school. Claire was planning on attending BOCD High, but she didn't know about the rest of them.

"Okay, so when should we go to Mass's house?" Cam suddenly asked.

"Well, it's two o'clock now. So probably now." Massie answered him.

"Okay then why are we still sitting here? Let's go!" Cam announced.

"But I haven't finished my deep dish yet!" Josh said with a mouth full of pizza so it came out sounding like, _ut I hant fishd ma eep ish et! _

"Well, stuff it in your mouth, and hurry up!" Derrick yelled at him.

"Well, Isaac is outside so lets go!"

"But!"

"Josh, shut up! There will be food at the auction." Alicia yelled at him.

"Ugh, fine." Josh said. Then they got up, and went to the Range Rover. Massie was so stressed. All of the boys and the PC were going to be arriving at the Auction together. Well, that will start up some rumors, and she is not sure if she wanted some of them to start.

**Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 18****th**

**2:30**

"You know what you girls never told us?" Derrick suddenly asked, after about ten minutes of silence.

"What?" Massie hissed she was enjoying the silence.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Ugh, like I told Chris, we are nawt telling you! It will be a surprise! What are _you _being?"

"No way! You won't tell us, we don't tell you!"

"Ugh, fine!" Derrick was flirting with Massie and he could tell she was flirting back. Hey, he was single, and she _was_ a very pretty girl.

"Haha, I win. Like usual."

"No, I just don't feel like fighting right now. If I was in the mood to fight, I would win, and you would lose."

"HA! Keep telling yourself that Derrick"

"Oh, I will." Massie rolled her eyes at Derrick's beyond lame comment. She knew she could come up with a better one.

"Hey guys!"

_NOO!!! _Massie thought to herself. She forgot that her mom invited _them._

**Omg! Okay, so short chap I know, but here is an update. I know you were waiting sooo here it is. Review and I will update again over the weekend.**

**Xox**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	16. Chapter 14

**4 weeks!!! Omg I am soooo sorry guys!!! Omg I can't believe I waited so long to update!! I have just been reaaaalllly busy with High-School crap. Anyway, I am ready to update, so here is your update…the one you have been waiting for!!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!! THEY BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT LISI HARRISON!!**

**XOXO**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

_Flashback…_

"_Ugh, fine!" Derrick was flirting with Massie and he could tell she was flirting back. Hey, he was single, and she was a very pretty girl._

"_Haha, I win. Like usual."_

"_No, I just don't feel like fighting right now. If I was in the mood to fight, I would win, and you would lose."_

"_HA! Keep telling yourself that Derrick"_

"_Oh, I will." Massie rolled her eyes at Derrick's beyond lame comment. She knew she could come up with a better one._

"_Hey guys!"_

_NOO!!! Massie thought to herself. She forgot that her mom invited them._

_Flashback over…_

**Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 18****th**

**3:00**

From the second she walked in, Massie has been doing her deep breathing. She could nawt believe she was there. And to make it worse, Dylan and Mrs. Marvil were there as well. Having Dylan there was enough to put Massie over the edge. But, now she had to deal with Derrick (and her lover for him), Chris (and their fake love affair), Dylan, the PC (and making sure they are all okay), and Skye Hamilton. That's right, the Hamiltons were at _her_ auction. Massie was doing her best to ignore both Dylan and Skye and keep her cool. She has been so worried. She was doing a good job ignoring Dylan because Derrick didn't want to see her either. So, they were hanging, and Chris was hanging with Dylan, which is a good excuse for their "break up". At the moment Chris was slow dancing with Dylan, so Massie was slow dancing with Derrick. She was still shocked about it.

"Block? Y'Okay?" Derrick asked. He could tell she was tense and she knew it as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, you know what? I am nawt fine! Skye Hamilton is here! What the hell is she doing here? She has never, ever, never come to one of my auctions!!"

"I don't k-"

"And Dylan is here! Ugh, AND Chris is DANCING with Dylan!!"

"Well-"

"Ugh, you have no idea how stressed I am! Gawd, Derrick, you are sooo lucky we broke up, because if we didn't I might have killed you right now."

"Why would you have killed me?"

"Because we are dancing, and I would have blamed this on you!"

"That make no sense."

"Yeah, I know, sorry just blowing off steam.'

"It's okay. I understand."

'Ugh, why is he dancing with Dylan?"

"Maybe because we were hanging out, and we are now dancing."

"Yeah I guess. Ugh, here comes Skye. I knew I couldn't avoid her all night."

"It's okay, I'm here." Derrick said, smiling that ah-mazingly straight smile, and wiggling his butt, while they were still dancing.

"Hey you two!" Skye said, oddly happy. "Aww, are you two back together? I know after my party you two broke up. Massie!! I have not talked to you in forever!"

"Is this chic for real?" Derrick whispered to Massie.

"Yes…" she mumbled back. "Skye! Whose fault is that? Hah, anyway, no we are nawt back together. I have a boyfriend. He is over there. Chris Plovert. You know him. Derrick and I are just friends."

"Hmm…just friends? Yeah, I've heard that before. So, what have you been up to? What are gonna do for high-school next year?"

"BOCD High. I can't leave my people, or my fans."

"Ahh, spoken like a true Alpha. Now, little boy, walk away I have to talk to Ms. Block about something."

"Little boy? HAH, listen chic there is nothing little about me!"

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE!"

"Pushy much? See ya later Mass. Big Chic," Derrick said then saluted Skye and wiggled his butt at Massie.

"What do you want Skye?"

"Ooo, now that the boy is gone the claws come out? Well, fine, I will give my gift to Dylan and declare her the new Alpha."

"Dylan? Alpha? Don't make me laugh. She doesn't even have any friends. WHAT GIFT?"

"No, you don't want to know."

"Skye, am I a game?"

"Uhm…no?"

"Then why are you playing me?"

"You still got it little me. Anyway, a new room. I found one! FOR YOU!"

"Little me? And EHMAGAWD!! Where is it?"

"I thought you would be happy, but here's the catch. The boys have the same camera you do. In ESP."

"Wait. They are gonna see our ESP class, and we are gonna see theirs?"

"Yes, but they don't know you have it, and well, your not supposed to know they have it. So you can tell your 'Pretty Committee' and that is it. On Monday, you all will meet me at the end of school, and I will show you where yours is, and where the boys' is."

"Sounds good."

"See you Monday"

"Bye."

"Later"

Massie stood there jumping for joy inside. She had no idea why she was soooo mad, Skye just gave her a great gift! OR ONE THAT COULD SABATOGE HER! Ehhmagawd, how did she nawt see it before? This could ruin her girls, but wait. No it won't because the boys have it too. Well, whatever. All Massie needed now was her girls. ASAP!

"CLAIRE!" Massie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes?" she heard Claire call, closer than she expected. "You don't have to yell when I am standing next to you."

"I didn't know you were next to me, and that is not the point. Skye got us a new room!"

"Really?! EHHMAGAWD!!"

"I know, but you need to get the girls so I can tell you the really good news. So go!"

"Kay, I'm on it!" Massie knew that Claire would get the girls, and now Massie wanted to finish her dance, but when she was about to turn a around she heard a very familiar voice in her ear…

"Looking for someone?"

**CLIFFY!! Not that long I know, I just wanted to update for you guys!! I will have a longer chap on Friday I promise. **

**But in the meantime…UPDATE!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	17. Chapter 15

**Told you I would update today!! Okay, this will be a long chap, I promise. But first, WHY DID I GET 3 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER?!?! Haha, jkjk, I'm nawt upset.(well maybe a little) Okay, it's okay, but I demand at least 10 reviews this chapter, or I will nawt continue. Also, I am writing a real book!! That is right, I want to get it published so I am looking into that. Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

**I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE LISI HARRISON DOES!**

**Xoxo**

**Derrick and Edward lover!**

**Block Estate Backyard**

**October 18****th**

**3:30 PM**

_Flashback…_

"_CLAIRE!" Massie yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Yes?" she heard Claire call, closer than she expected. "You don't have to yell when I am standing next to you."_

"_I didn't know you were next to me, and that is not the point. Skye got us a new room!"_

"_Really?! EHHMAGAWD!!"_

"_I know, but you need to get the girls so I can tell you the really good news. So go!"_

"_Kay, I'm on it!" Massie knew that Claire would get the girls, and now Massie wanted to finish her dance, but when she was about to turn a around she heard a very familiar voice in her ear…_

"_Looking for someone__?"_

_Flashback over…_

Massie's armpits started to sweat. The beads of sweat were going down her back. Oh gawd. This guy was the reason she broke up with the love of her life, and now he is back! Massie hadn't seen him in months!

"Are you okay Mass?" Massie remembered when she thought she was his girlfriend.

"Oh! Chris! You scared me! How have ya been?" Massie played it cool. It was ChrisAbeley.

"Oh, you know. I finally got together with Skye-"

"You know what, I really am looking for somebody right now, so can we talk later? Okay, great thank!" And she was off. She had to find Derrick, or the girls fast.

**Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 18****th**

**3:35 PM**

Claire was looking for the girls, when she ran into her beautiful blue-eyed green-eyed boyfriend. Cam Fisher.

"Looking for someone?" he said in a very sultry voice.

"Actually, I am. Have you seen Alicia or Kristen?"

"I was talking about me."

"Oh, well, hi! Okay, have you seen them?"

"No, but I can help you. Why do you need them?"

"Massie does."

"Oh…"

"Oh, there's Massie. HEY MASS!"

"Did you find them?"

"No. Cam is gonna help us though."

"Kay, thanks." Claire could tell Massie wasn't that happy about Cam helping, but she didn't care.

"Oh there is Kristen." Cam announced ahb-viously pleased at himself.

" KRISTEN!!!!" Claire yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kuh-laire! Do nawt yell like that! Gawd, have you nawt learned anything?"

"You know what, this seems like a girl thing, I am gonna go find D. C'ya Claire. Massie."

"Yeah, bye." Massie said, sounding very bored.

"Bye!" Claire said, then kissed him.

"Good, he is gone."

"Hey guys!" Kristen said walking over.

"Heyy, where is A?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw her, she was dancing with Josh."

"Well, lets look on the dance floor."

"Kay."

"Wait, Mass, before you do…"

"What Kris?"

"I was talking to Dylan and-"

"Why?"

"Well, she was upset."

"Your point?"

"Well…I guess I don't have one."

"That's what I thought. Now I have very important news to tell you guys so someone go find Leesh!"

"What! Gawd, you don't need to yell at me!" Leesh complained. Apparently she was walking over as they were talking.

"Oh, hey. Okay, go to the iPad. I will be there in five minutes to tell you my news."

"Kay," they all replied at once. Now that they were gone, Massie had one more person she needed to talk to.

**Block Estate**

** Backyard**

**Saturday, October 17****th**

**4:05 PM**

Dylan had been at the auction for two hours, and the only people who talked to her were Skye, Chris, and Kristen. She had no idea why Skye was talking to her. And she knew Kristen was breaking the rules. But, she liked dancing with Chris. She missed him. He evened her out, and he was not as arrogant as Derrick.

"Y'Okay? You seem quiet." He was so kind to worry about her.

"Yup. Hey, are you sure you want to sit with me on Monday, I mean…what about Massie," Dylan feared mentioning this, but she knew she needed too.

"Ehh, it's fine. If Mass doesn't like it than…well…it's fine."

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" then there was an awkward silence. The thing Dylan hated most, well other than being fat.

"So…you dumped Derrick?"

"Yeah…I think he likes Massie again. And I think I like someone else too."

"Really? Who?"

"Nah, I can't tell you."

"Aww, come on!"

"No seriously I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, he has a girlfriend."

"Dylan Marvil! I am appalled at you! You never go for someone you can't have. That is not the Dylan I know!" Chris said trying to keep a straight face. He already knew it was him, and his voice made him want to crack up.

"Nope, nawt saying."

"Please?"

"Ugh, what's in it for me?"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret."

"What type of secret?"

"A secret! But you need to tell me first."

"Ugh fine…"

"Come on!"

"You."

"Oh."

"Told you, you didn't want to know."

"No, I am glad you told me."

"Why?"

"Because now I can do this." And then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh. Well, then I am glad I told you."

Then Chris smiled. His plan worked. Massie's plan worked.

"Wait what was your secret?"

"Oh well-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

_crap! Massie!_ Dylan thought to herself. "Uhm, hey Mass." All eyes were on them.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Massie calm down. Let's go talk about this in private." Chris said, trying to "calm" her down, even though he knew she was acting.

"No way! Get your cheating hands awff of me!"

"Massie, don't be like that, you know I love you!"

"Ugh, no you don't!" Massie started to tear up to make it look more realistic. "We are over Chris Plovert! O-V-E-R!"

"Mass-"

"No!" Massie had the final word, and walked upstairs as happy as a clam.

**Block Estate**

**iPad**

**Saturday, October 17****th**

**4:30 PM**

_YES!!!! Ehhamgawd! Now Der and I can be together!!_ Massie was practically skipping up the stairs, when she heard some walking up behind her.

"Massie! It worked! It totally worked!"

"Ehhmagawd, Chris you scared me! And yes it did! Okay, go back to Dylan! I have to go talk to the PC"

"Kay, and thanks Massie, really, how can I ever repay you?"

"Get Derrick to come and talk to me. Make sure he likes me back as well."

"Kay. I will."

"Bye!" the rest of the way up the stairs Massie thought about how close she and Chris got, and was so happy they became great friends. When Massie got to the top of the stairs she saw the person she wanted. The shaggy-hair, brown puppy-dog eyed boy, staring straight at her.

**Hope you enjoyed this!!! I will update soon...in the meantime**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Xoxo, Derrick and Edward Lover**


	18. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR

Hey everyone,

I know it has been ages since I last updated. I want everyone who reads this to reply to this very important author's note...

SHOULD I CONTINUE YES OR NO???

I want to, but if no one is reading it now, and if no one replies it will stay hanging.

xxoo

Twilightxaddictt 


	19. another notee

IT IS SETTLED!!!

I WILL CONTINUE!!!

i will have a new chapter in the next 2 weeks.

xxoo

twilightxaddictt 


	20. AN the final decision

Wow, you all shocked I am updating? Well, I'm not...yet. I need to know. Do you want me too? It has been foreverr, so if you don't want me too, I wont, but I do need to know, so i can write the next chapter or not.

I feel like I need to finish it though. I can't leave it hanging like that, so tell me if you want me to upload the rest.

xxoo

Derrick and Edward Lover

PS. i keep changing my name, but you know who I am.


	21. Chapter16

**It's been decided!! I am going to finish the story!! I know, I know it's been forever since I updated the story, but here it is! Chapter 16!!!**

**xxoo,**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

**PS. I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE! LISI HARRISON DOES!**

_Flashback...._

_YES!!!! Ehhamgawd! Now Der and I can be together!! Massie was practically skipping up the stairs, when she heard some walking up behind her._

_"Massie! It worked! It totally worked!"_

_"Ehhmagawd, Chris you scared me! And yes it did! Okay, go back to Dylan! I have to go talk to the PC"_

_"Kay, and thanks Massie, really, how can I ever repay you?"_

_"Get Derrick to come and talk to me. Make sure he likes me back as well."_

_"Kay. I will."_

_"Bye!" the rest of the way up the stairs Massie thought about how close she and Chris got, and was so happy they became great friends. When Massie got to the top of the stairs she saw the person she wanted. The shaggy-hair, brown puppy-dog eyed boy, staring straight at her._

_Flashback Over..._

**Block Estate**

**iPad**

**Saturday, October 17th**

**4:35 PM**

Massie looked at Derrick. He looked hot, like always. And sure he was immature, and sure they tried it before, but she knew it would be different this time. They were older, they grew up. "Derrick! Hey, you're just the person I wanted to talk to!"

"Tell me that was a joke."

"What are you talking about? No, I wasn't joking. I really need to talk to you! Wait, what are you doing up there?"

"I wasn't talking about you needing to talk about me. I was talking about what you and Chris just said to each other! WAS THAT A JOKE!?" Derrick was beyond pissed. Massie had never seen him like this, it was actually scaring her...a lot.

"Derrick calm do--"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MASSIE! I can't believe you guys did this to us! Dylan and I had something special. But, then you and Chris broke us up. I know seeing you guys hurt me and you knew it would, so you did it anyways. Damn it Massie, how could you?!"

"Derrick, do you hear yourself? You just said seeing it happen would hurt you, so why would it hurt you? If you didn't still have feelings for me, then why would seeing me with Chris, or anyone have made a difference? You still have feelings for me, and me "going out" with someone made you realize it."

"So you hurt me on purpose?"

"Derrick, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to make you jealous because I still have feelings for you..." Massie sort of whispered the last part of what she said. She was not used to just expressing her feelings.

"Mass, I still like you too. But I'm scared to be with you again." Derrick then walked down to the step right above Massie. "I hope your happy you made me jealous."

"I'm happy my plan worked. But, it always does." Then, Massie wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck, and kissed him. "Oh, and since when do you call me Massie? It is starting to bother me."

"Oh, well, sorry Block." Then he smiled that 100 watt smile and wiggled his butt. "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Us. What are we now?" And to that question, Massie was silent because she honestly didn't know.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT HERE IS A CHAPTER!! the next one will be longer, but I thought i should give you all something to read! **

**haha Review!!! **

**xoox**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	22. LAST CHAPTER CHAP 17!

**HEYY!!! OKAY. SO WOW!!! ANOTHER FREAKING CHAPTER GOING UP!! I TOLD YOU I WILL FINISH SO I WILL KEEP UPDATING EVEN IF NO ONE IS READING IT!! HAHA!!**

**okay, **

**xxoo,**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**

_Flashback..._

_"I'm happy my plan worked. But, it always does." Then, Massie wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck, and kissed him. "Oh, and since when do you call me Massie? It is starting to bother me."_

_"Oh, well, sorry Block." Then he smiled that 100 watt smile and wiggled his butt. "So what does this mean?"_

_"What does what mean?"_

_"Us. What are we now?" And to that question, Massie was silent because she honestly didn't know._

_Flashback over..._

**Block Estate **

**I-Pad**

**Saturday, October 17th**

**5:00 PM**

They were sitting there. Just sitting there. Looking at her. Staring really. Wanting answers that she couldn't give them. They had heard the whole thing, and before the incident happened on the stairs Derrick went to talk to them. She didn't know. She walked into the I-Pad confused. Apparently Derrick told the PC that he was going to find Massie to get her back, then the 'incident' on the stairs happened, and she couldn't answer him, and he ran off because she took to long. And Massie could not bring herself to chase after him.

"Mass you have to talk!" Claire was getting antsy. They had been sitting there in total silence for a full 10 minutes. "We heard what happened, but you have to tell us what you are going to do! We can help!"

"NO YOU CAN NOT!! YOU CAN NOT HELP!"Massie was screaming now, and everyone on the dance floor heard her, but Derrick was ignoring it. "I LOVE HIM, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO! OKAY? AND NO YOU CAN NOT HELP ME! SO JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE I CLEAR MY THOUGHTS! OKAY?" They didn't leave because all of sudden the Massie Block started crying. They had never seen her cry before, well Claire has, but the rest haven't. "I've ruined everything, haven't I? I have to find him, but I don't want my heart broken again! What should I do?"

"Talk to him." Alicia said, but it wasn't a suggestion. It was more of a command.

"Hey guys, uhm I heard Massie screaming, and I thought--"

"Get out Dylan. Right. Now!" Massie did not want to see her. She needed friends only.

"Dylan, you really should leave. Massie needs her friends right now." Claire said as sweetly as she could."

"Yeah, okay. Well if you want me to get Derrick I can."

"No. I don't want you here. I don't want Derrick here. I want my friends. And, you can tell my mom that the PC is sleeping over again, and we will be up here the rest of the night. Okay? Go. Get out, and do that favor for me. It's the least you can do since you owe me."

"Sure, no problem. See you guys Monday I guess..." and she left. The PC stayed with Massie comforting her the rest of the night. They talked about the party next weekend, and watched some horror movies. It was just what Massie needed. But, of course not everything is that easy. That night, after everyone was asleep, Claire stayed awake and turned on Massie's computer to talk to Cam.

**ClaireBear- hey you**

**Fisher2-hey 3**

**ClaireBear- i assume you heard what happened...**

**Fisher2- yeah we did**

**ClaireBear- ???we???**

**Fisher2- Derrick says Hi...haha. yeah he is hear, and yeah we heard it. the guyz.**

**ClaireBear- hi derrick, and oh. pretty crazy huh?**

**Fisher2-yeah pretty crazy. is she going to be okay?**

**ClaireBear-i honestly have no idea. i'm worried about her though...**

**Fisher2-Im sure she will be fine, listen we're tired, but we will talk tomorrow okay?**

**ClaireBear- yeah okay. love you 3**

**Fisher2-love you too. PS i got more gummies. ill give them to you monday!**

**ClaireBear- =] sound good!**

_**Fisher2 signed off at 1:29 AM.**_

Claire then checked her FaceBook, and noticed something on Massie's desktop that was apparently added an hour ago. Massie must have done it while the rest of them were getting them snacks. It was one of her "Current State of the Unions". Claire looked at it...

**In Out**

**Happiness Depression**

**Dylan in Dylan out**

**Old PC New PC**

**ChrisAbeley Derrington**

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!??!?!? _Claire thought. What had happened while Massie was in the bathroom for that hour while she was 'taking a shower'. Claire knew she heard her texting. But WHAT HAPPENED?!??!!

**BAM! A LONGER CHAPTER WITH AN INSANE CLIFFY. BUT HERE'S THE BIGGER SHOCK THIS IS THE END!!! HAHAH!! Don't Worry, I will write a sequel to it! haha, but yeah. that's the end of this story. If you want to know what happens, read my sequel. **

**Thanks to everyone who read my story!**

**XXOO DERRICK AND EDWARD LOVER!!**

**SEQUEL IS UPLOADED GO READ IT!**


End file.
